Welcome to Charming
by FutureMrsTeller
Summary: Sam Hayes moved to charming after her recently deceased mother's friend Gemma Teller suggested it. This story picks up on her first day in our favorite town and follows her story as well has her story with a certain Prince of Charming. Jax/OC Horrible summary, just READ and REVIEW!
1. Welcome to Charming

"Welcome to Charming," Sam Hayes muttered to herself as she passed the town's famous welcome sign. "Population: whatever that sign said plus one." As she drove further towards the middle of town she noticed all the houses that slowly turned into shops the closer she got to what would pass for this small town version of "downtown".

Sam checked her phone again noting that the GPS told her that her destination was coming up on her right. The only thing on her right was a large lot surrounded by a "we mean business" fence. Surely that wasn't the auto shop that her mom's friend owned. Why would a bunch of mechanics need such a secure fence?

As Sam reached the opening in the fence she was the large Teller-Morrow sign and realized she did in fact have the correct place. Turning into the lot she instantly noticed all of the motorcycles lined up. _Something tells me this isn't your average auto shop,_ Sam though to herself as she parked next to a Cadillac SUV. Getting out of the car she noticed all of the men on the lot staring at her.

Tucking her long brown hair behind her ears, she noticed that one of the men was approaching her. "Can I help you?" he asked sweetly.

Sam noticed he was wearing a leather vest with the word "Prospect" on a single patch. "I'm looking for a woman named Gemma. She's expecting me."

"You must be the new girl," he said extending his hand. "I'm Edward, but most people around here call me Half-Sac."

Sam shook his hand and tried not to bust out laughing. "Do I want to know why?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime. Gemma is in the office right over there," he said pointing to a door that clearly said "Office".

"Thanks." Sam walked over to the door and knocked.

"It's open," a woman's voice called out.

Opening the door, Sam found a middle aged dark haired woman sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked without looking up.

"I hope so," Sam started.

"Picking up or dropping off sweetheart?" Gemma asked finally glancing up.

"Uh neither, I'm Sam Hayes. Michelle's daughter."

Gemma sat back and smiled. "You look like her. Have a seat," Gemma smiled pointing to the couch by the wall.

Sam sat, crossed her legs and studied the older woman. "I really appreciate you giving me this job." When Sam's mother had died a few months ago, Gemma had come to the funeral. During the wake the had got to talking about Sam needing a change and Gemma had suggested she move to Charming. While Gemma had suggested more as an off the wall idea, something had really stuck with Sam and when the girl had called Gemma two weeks ago, the older woman jumped at the opportunity to have Sam help out part time at the garage while she attended the local college. If she was being honest, Sam was slightly excited to have someone that had been close to her mom around as well.

"That's what we do for family," Gemma said, smiling at her. "Now come on, you need to meet the guys." Sam followed Gemma outside to see that nobody had really moved since she walked into the office. "Everyone inside for a second," Gemma announced directing everyone into the clubhouse.

As the guys filtered in, most of gave Sam inquisitive looks before taking seats at the bar to wait for a reason they had all been gathered together.

"This is Sam Hayes, she's new in town and is going to be working in the office part time and going to the college. Her mom was a good friend of mine growing up and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome," she said glaring at the men.

When they realized she was done talking, they stood to introduce themselves. It was all a bit overwhelming for Sam. _How am I supposed to remember all of these names,_ she thought to herself. _There is only one of me but there is a ton of them. Why can't they wear their last name on their leather vests like they do on sports jerseys? Wait did that guy just say his name is 'Chips'?_

"You alright there sweetheart?" Gemma asked clearly recognizing the look of panic on Sam's face.

"I am not going to remember this in twenty minutes," Sam said honestly.

A grey haired man walked up. "Nice to finally meet you Sam, Gemma here has been talking about your arrival since you told her you were coming."

"Sam, this is my husband, Clay," Gemma introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said shaking his hand. "Clearly you're important, your vest says you're the president."

All of the guys laughed.

"It's called a Cut Darlin'," Sam heard a voice behind her say. Turning around she saw the most gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed man she had ever seen. Normally she went for the dark hair and dark eyes type but… damn. He smiled down at her.

"I'm Sam," she finally managed to get out.

"Jax," he said shaking her hand as they continued to stare at each other without blinking.

"Jax is my son," Gemma said smiling, catching on to the instant chemistry between the two. "And the Vice-President of the MC."

"MC?" Sam asked without taking her eyes off of Jax's.

"Motorcycle club," he answered for his mom. "It's what we do. Well besides mechanic, that is."

"Well I hate to break up this little stare fest, but I have to go relieve the babysitter," Gemma started. "Sam can you start tomorrow?"

Sam finally looked at the older woman. "Sure, I just can't be here Sunday. The moving truck with all of my stuff is supposed to arrive."

"Where are you staying?" the guy named Opie asked.

"I rented a little apartment above the shops on the main street drag. Up on the third floor."

"What time do the movers arrive?" Gemma asked.

"Oh no, apparently they are short staffed so they are just dropping off the truck. I get to move everything up to the third floor all by myself."

"Looks like you just got yourself an all new moving crew," Jax said smiling down at her. "What time should be all be there?"

"Oh no I couldn't ask you all to come move all my shit on a Sunday?"

"Like I said baby," Gemma started. "it's what we do for family."

Sam nodded, glanced at the floor overtaken by the instant acceptance she had received from everyone before turning her gaze back to Jax. "Ten?"

"We'll be there," he said smiling.

Sam followed Gemma outside and over to their cars. "So you have young kids too?" Sam asked and Gemma gave her a strange look. "The babysitter?"

"Oh no, for my grandson. Jax has a son a few months old."

"Oh," of course the gorgeous guy was taken. "And the baby's mom? Is she at work?"

"Jax's ex was a junkie. Nearly killed the baby by overdosing. Put both of the boys through some serious shit. Now she is off at rehab somewhere. At least, that's the last thing I heard. Good riddance as far as we are all concerned."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure being a single dad is hard," Sam said glancing over to where the men were all back outside staring at one pretty blond in particular.

"Do you wanna see him?" Gemma asked.

"What?" Sam asked snapping her gaze back to the older woman.

"Abel, my grandson. Follow me back to the house," she said getting in her car.

"Okay…" Sam said before doing just that.

Gemma unlocked the door to Jax's house and led the way down the hall to the nursery. A woman was bent over the crib talking to the baby.

"Hey Neeta," Gemma greeted the woman.

"Look Abel, grandma's here," the woman said to the baby, picking him up and handing him to Gemma. "He just woke up from his nap."

"Thank you Neeta," Gemma called as the woman left the house. "Now Abel, I want you to meet Sam," she said handing her the baby.

Sam had always had a way with babies. They were always starting at her and she could make them laugh instantly. "Well aren't you just adorable?" Sam cooed to the infant.

The women heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway and shut off. "Daddy's home," Gemma said to Abel as they heard Jax's key in the lock.

"Mom, you here?" they heard Jax call out.

"In here baby," Gemma returned.

Jax came around the corner to see Sam holding Abel. He smiled and leaned against the door jam. "Careful, she might just get you on babysitting duty."

"Oh I wouldn't mind, I love kids," Sam said smiling down at Abel who let out a little grin. "See we're already friends."

"Hell in that case I might need you on babysitting duty," Jax said smiling and giving her a wink when his mom wasn't staring them down.

"Anytime anyplace Teller," she said grinning back at him. "But right now I should really be going," she said handing the baby back to Gemma. "We're gonna have a play date though real soon little man," she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Jax said, the smile still hadn't left his face.

"Why don't you stop by the shop at 9 tomorrow and I'll show you the ropes," Gemma asked.

"Sounds good," Sam said. "Good night Gemma," she offered and followed Jax down the hall.

She hadn't gotten out the door before she heard Gemma tell Abel, "Grandma has a feeling you and daddy are going to be spending a lot of time with that one".

Sam looked up but realized Jax hadn't heard Gemma's comment. When they reached her car, Jax opened the door for her and closed it after she climbed inside.

Jax leaned into her open car window. "So Gemma mentioned that you were a baseball fan."

Sam laughed. "That might be a bit of an understatement. I am obsessed with baseball."

Jax laughed. "Well the club is playing in a charity event game tomorrow night. Why don't you come and watch."

"Oh cool, are you all any good."

"Not at all," he said smiling. "But I'd still like to see you there."

"Then I'll be there," she said smiling back.

"Good," he said tapping on the hood of her car as she backed out of the driveway.

 _Oh Sam, you are going to have to watch yourself around that one._

 **A/N: Okay everyone I realized I hadn't done a story for SOA, AKA my FAVORITE show, so I figured it was about time. Let me know what you think. There will be no Tara in this one. Anything you want to see happen send me a suggestion. As always PLEASE R &R! ~ Savy**


	2. Warnings

**TM**

Sam pulled into the lot at exactly 9 am the following day. Gemma's SUV and all of the Harleys were already there. Stepping out of the car, she noticed several of the men walking over to her.

"Ready for your first day lassie," Chibs asked smiling.

"Of course," she said smiling as Jax came behind her and leaned against her car. "Gemma already in the office?"

"Yes ma'am," Clay said watching his step-son's actions.

"Thanks," Sam said heading off in that direction.

"Hey," Half-Sac yelled and Sam turned around. "I hear you might be coming to the game tonight."

Sam looked at Jax to looked at her before looking down at his feet. _Is Jax blushing?_ "Yeah, I'll be there. So you all better win," she said throwing a fake threatening look at Jax before turning and heading into the office. She heard the guys whistle at what she could only assume was them slapping Jax on the back. "Hey Gemma," she said pulling the door open.

"Hey baby," she said.

Sam heard a coo behind her and turned to see Abel in a play pen by the couch. "Well hello handsome man," she said picking him up. "No Neeta today?"

"She called in sick so it looks like it'll be the three of us today."

"Oh that's okay, right little man," she asked bouncing the baby as he giggled.

Suddenly the women heard shouting coming from the yard and they walked outside to investigate, Abel still in Sam's arms. Two young blond women were shouting and pulling each other's hair. Opie grabbed one of them and Bobby grabbed the other pulling them off each other.

"Hey," Gemma yelled and everyone froze and turned to where the two women had walked up to them without anyone noticing. "What the hell are you two doing fighting in my yard?"

"This bitch is all up in my business," Bobby's blond said. "I walked in and she was all over Jax."

Sam couldn't help looking at Jax. She found he was already staring back and her and gave her a small shake of his head to let her know that wasn't true.

"Oh please Ima, like I would be all over Jax. Everyone knows I'm with Op. No offense Jax," she said giving him a small smile.

"None taken," Jax smiled back from where he was leaning against Sam's car.

"Just go home Ima," Gemma said.

The blond turned to the two woman and saw Sam holding Abel. "Who the hell are you?"

 _This bitch is not seriously attacking me before she even knows my name. Is she serious?_ "If you don't change your tone, I'm your worst nightmare," Sam answered glaring at the woman.

"Oh shits" and "damns" ran high among the guys.

"Excuse me, you don't know who you're dealing with honey," Ima said getting in Sam's face.

"Oh I think I do _honey,_ " Sam said sarcastically. "You dress cheap, probably working the pole. You know you're pretty so you are used to getting whatever you want when you want it but that's not working for you here is it? You show up here because you think you have a chance with one of the guys, it sounds like you have your sights set on Jax but you refuse to understand he doesn't want anything to do with your easy ass. So you keep showing up here, a glutton for punishment and get pissed when things don't go your way. Sound about right?"

Ima stepped forward so they were basically nose to nose. "Bitch, you are lucky you are holding that baby."

Sam laughed. "No, you're lucky I'm holding this baby."

Ima looked around at the guys, her eyes stopping on Jax who just shook his head smiling before looking back at Sam. Finally she turned and headed to her car.

As Ima's car left the lot all the guys surrounded Sam and Gemma. "Damn lassie, that was almost art."

"I guess we don't have to worry about this one taking care of herself," Tig said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone get back to work," Clay ordered but then pointed Sam. "Nicely done. Proud of you."

"Thanks," Sam answered as she watched all the guys but Jax walk away. "Sorry about that," she said to him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Don't be that was amazing," he said smiling at her and then smiling down at his son in her arms. "It was kinda hot actually."

"Well in that case," she said raising a fist. "Need me to chew out anyone else," she asked joking.

"Save some of that fire for after the game tonight Darlin," he said laughing and pushing her hand back down.

"After the game?"

"Yeah, the SAMCRO afterparty here at the club house. You have to go."

"Oh I have to do I," she asked smirking.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting a few drinks in you."

"Until then Teller," she said smirking at him as he walked away.

The other blond had been lurking off to the side by Gemma as the two watched Jax and Sam's exchange.

"Damn baby," Gemma said taking Abel from Sam. "You just may be the best thing that ever happened to my son." With that she turned and walked back into the office.

"Hey I'm sorry if I just made that worse with your friend," Sam said to the other blond.

"No don't even worry about it," the woman said coming over to Sam. "I'm Lyla."

Sam shook her hand. "Sam Hayes."

"Yeah Opie has told me a lot about you. He and Jax tell each other everything."

"Oh so Jax has been talking about me huh," she said looking over to where Jax and Opie were working on a classic car rebuild.

"Quite a bit apparently," Lyla said laughing.

"Well I should get back inside so Gemma can start showing me the ropes. I am going to be helping out part time… but something tells me you already know that," Sam said smiling slyly at Lyla.

"Uh, yeah," Lyla said laughing.

"Are you going to this charity baseball game thing after?" Sam asked walking backwards towards the office.

"I'll be there."

"Cool, I'll see you there then," Sam smiled before disappearing inside.

Lyla smiled at the ground before getting in her car and driving off.

Sam pulled up to the find the game was already in progress. She walked over to bleachers on the SAMCRO side.

"Sam, we're over here baby," Gemma called out waving.

"Hey," she said walking over and taking the empty seat next to the older woman. Abel reached his hand out for her. "Hey little man," she said grabbing his hand and he clutched her finger.

"Here you hold him," Gemma said handing him over. "You seem to have both of my boys fascinated by you."

"Honestly, I don't know how to respond to that," Sam said laughing nervously. _Who says that anyways?_

"Don't shy away from it, baby. Own it. It means you a strong woman. Jax could do a whole hell of a lot worse." Gemma looked down at Abel. "Well technically he already did."

"Well thank you." Sam saw Lyla walking up. "Lyla, hey," Sam said waving the blond over.

"Hey Sam."

"Here sit with us, we can make room." Sam glanced at the random woman close to her mentally telling her to move over a bit.

"Are you kidding?" the woman asked. "You know she's a pornstar right?"

Sam glared at the woman. "And you are a crow eater so who the hell are you to judge. Now move over and let my friend sit down."

Finally the woman scooted over and Lyla sat. "Thanks for that. Not a lot of the women around the club are so welcoming."

"Look as long as you are a good person and handle your shit respectfully, you're okay with me," Sam said giving the woman a playful nudge.

"Hey Sam," a voice called from the dugout. Sam looked up to see Jax looking at her, nodding to her to come over.

"Excuse me," she said standing and handing Abel back to Gemma before walking over to the fence.

"I'm glad you made it," Jax said smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this Teller," she grinned back.

"Your coming to the party after right?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you all win. No win, I am going home and watching Friends reruns."

Jax stared at her for a minute before turning to the dugout. "Whatever we do, we cannot lose this game."

Sam laughed.

Chibs came over and smacked Jax on the back. "You're up to bat Jackie Boy."

"Go get 'em tiger," Sam said smiling and walking over to her spot.

First pitch up Jax hit a homerun. As he rounded home he ran up to the fence and pointed at Sam. "That's for you Darlin'."

Sam walked into the party to find it was already in full swing. She had changed into jeans, cowboy boots, and a SAMCRO tank top that Lyla had lent her for the party.

Jax noticed her and grabbed two beers from the bar before walking over and handing her one. "That shirt looks really good on you," he said cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh this old thing? You don't think it's too much clothing?" she ask teasing and testing how far she could flirt at the same time.

"Probably but I'm not into sharing. It's all about privacy Darlin," he said walking off to join the guys.

Sam sat with Gemma, Lyla and some of the other women. They were all having a pretty good time when an explosion shook the ground like no other.

Everyone started at each other in silence trying to figure out what just happened before the guys ran out the door, everyone else on their heels.

Sitting in lot was what remained of a mini-van that had exploded.

"What the hell," Juice said confused.

"Um, guys…" Sam started.

They turned to see her standing next to the door where a note was stuck to the door of the clubhouse.

 **THIS IS ONLY A WARNING.**


	3. Aftermath

"Is everyone okay?" Clay asked trying to silence the crowd that had grown loud after the initial shock of the explosion wore off. His question was met with only silence. "Okay well seeing as how everyone is okay and the club obviously now has some shit to deal with, I suggest all of you go home. But be on edge. If this gets any worse, we might have to go on lockdown."

People immediately began filing out of the compound, Sam falling into rank.

"Not you Sam," Clay said motioning for her to join the small group of members and old ladies.

"Okay," Sam answered walking to sit on the top of one of the picnic tables beside Jax who put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You okay Darlin'," he asked quietly.

"Yeah just a bit shaken up," she answered honestly.

"We all are. Much closer to the clubhouse and someone could have been seriously hurt."

Clay walked up and stood in front of the group, Gemma moving to be by his side. "Normally old ladies aren't privy to club business but seeing as how we don't know shit about what just happened, I don't see a problem with them listening in. Anyone got a problem with that?"

"Nos" and "Uh-uhs" resounded from the guys.

"Someone just set off a bomb outside our clubhouse," Clay started. "My lady, our ladies, were inside that building. Now, I don't know about you, but that pisses me the hell off," Clay said starting to get riled up.

The guys all showed some sort of agreeing gesture and cheer. Jax moved his hand so it was resting on Sam's thigh. "Clearly they were smart enough to wait until we were having a party. It would be fairly simple to slip in a rigged up car without detection."

"Half-Sac, get on the security tapes. See if by some grace of God we caught a glimpse of this bastard."

"On it Clay," the kid said running off.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but it looks like it's going to be another late one for us," Clay said heading for the clubhouse.

Gemma walked up to Jax and Sam. "I'll go relieve the babysitter. I can stay there until you get home."

"Thanks mom," Jax said kissing her cheek.

"Do you mind if I come with you," Sam asked. "I don't really want to go home to a dark, empty apartment after what just happened," she said looking from Gemma to Jax who pulled her in and kissed her temple before standing to follow Clay inside.

"Sure baby, we can just ride together and I will bring you back to your car later."

Gemma unlocked Jax's front door and let Sam inside. The two women walked in to find an older woman sitting on the couch. "Thanks Mary, sorry we're so late. There was a slight problem at the shop."

"No worries Mrs. Teller," the woman answered. "And who is this?" she asked gesturing to Sam.

"Jax's girlfriend," Gemma said with a smug smile.

Sam's eyes widened instantly. _Damn Gemma moves our relationship faster than anything!_ "I'm Sam, a FRIEND of Jax's," she said offering her hand and emphasizing the distinction.

"I'm Mary Rodgers, the next door neighbor. I fill in when Neeta can't make it."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said as the woman disappeared outside. The two remaining woman disappeared down the hall to Abel's room. Abel was already asleep but the two women just watched him in silence.

After a while the two made their way back to the living room. Sam took a seat on the couch while Gemma made them both some tea.

"Who would want to hurt the club that badly Gemma?" Sam asked clearly still shaken up.

"I don't know baby. There are plenty of people that have beef with SAMCRO. It's part of the territory. The one thing I do know, the guys with figure it out and end it. Nobody threatens their family and gets away with it."

Sam was silent for a few minutes. "I probably shouldn't have been in that little meeting. I'm not an old lady. All of the other women were old ladies."

"You may not technically be an old lady yet but it's really only a matter of time," Gemma said, the smug smile returning. "I see the way you two act around each other. You challenge each other, in a good way, and the chemistry is so thick you could cut it with a knife. It won't be long now."

Sam blushed and started to respond when the front door opened and a visibly exhausted Jax walked in. "Hey mom," he said kissing her cheek before sitting beside Sam, placing his hand back on her thigh.

"Want some tea baby?" Gemma asked.

"Sure thanks," he said watching his mom walk to the kitchen before turning to Sam. "The kid asleep?"

"Yeah, he's been down since we got here. That is one adorable son you have there Jax," she said smiling.

"He sure has a thing for you," Jax said giving her a small smile. "Just like his dad."

Sam gave him a questioning look but they didn't say anything else.

Gemma handed Jax a cup and resumed her place on the chair. "Did you find out anything further?"

"No," Jax said. "the video didn't catch whoever it was."

"Well give it some time. Whoever is responsible will want credit and it will come out eventually."

"Yeah but how many people have to get hurt before they do?" he asked warily.

"We should go," Gemma said standing.

"Here, I'll wash out these glasses," Sam said taking Gemma's and Jax's.

"I'm going to pop in and check on Abel one more time," Gemma said going down the hall.

Sam went to the sink and washed out the glasses before putting them in the dish drainer. She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes noticing how tired she actually was.

"You doing okay?" Sam hadn't realized Jax had followed her into the kitchen but now he was leaning against the fridge watching her.

"Yeah, I'm just tense, I guess." She continued rubbing her neck.

"Come here," Jax said coming up behind her and replacing her hands with his own. He began rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"That feels so good," Sam sighed.

"You have a lot of knots in your back babe," he said slightly laughing.

 _Did he just call me "babe"? What is happening? This is way too fast for a relationship._ "Uh… 'babe'?" she asked unsure.

Jax's hands froze. "Sorry, habit. But if it makes you uncomfortable I…" he started.

"No, no. I like it," Sam said honestly. "it just surprised me a little."

Jax's hands continued their assault on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Gemma asked walking into the kitchen. If she thought anything odd about the sight in front of her she didn't show it.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," Sam said going to retrieve it from the couch.

"Night mom," Jax said kissing Gemma's cheek again.

"Night baby," she said tapping his cheek before walking out the door.

"Night Jax," Sam said giving him a hug.

"Night babe," he said kissing her hair.

 _I'm going to have to watch myself around him. This is getting serious fast. I'm not even sure he's not seeing one of the croweaters regularly. I have to remember to ask Gemma later. Well maybe not Gemma as she's his mom. Lyla. I can ask Lyla, Opie tells her everything. I need to call Lyla tomorrow and set up a lunch or something._

Gemma and Sam rode in silence back to the clubhouse. Gemma waited as Sam got in her car and started it up before heading out.

As Sam climbed the steps to her apartment she noticed a note taped to the door. Taking it down she instantly recognized the same black, block lettering as the bomb note.

 **YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR FATHER IS, DO YOU?**


	4. Home Field Attack

Early morning sunlight was streaming in Sam's kitchen window. After reading the note Sam had tried to sleep but only got 2 hours in before she woke up to a nightmare. Since then she has been sitting in her kitchen, a cold cup of coffee in front of her reading and rereading the note.

How could this have anything to do with her father? The note was correct, she didn't know who her father was. Her mother had always told her that he wasn't a good man and it was better off that he didn't know about her. While it had sucked to grow up without a father, it had made Sam and her mother closer.

Now Sam tried to retrieve any information her mother had ever shared about her father. Her usual story was that he was a man that she knew from California that was up to no good. _Jesus mom, you could have given me a little bit more to go off of here._

There was a knock on the door and Sam went to answer it. _Thank goodness I went ahead and showered when I realized I wouldn't be getting any sleep last night._ Pulling open the door she saw most of SAMCRO standing in the hallway.

"We're a bit early lass,"Chibs started. "But we brought breakfast." He held up a donut box.

Sam laughed. "Come on in," she said opening the door wider. To be honest she had completely forgotten they were supposed to help her move today.

Jax, Gemma and Clay were the last to walk in.

"Neeta have the baby?" Sam asked trying to throw off the suspicious looks they were giving her.

"Yeah," Gemma said getting to the real subject. "Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I have to show you something," she said motioning towards the kitchen where the guys had gone. Jax, Gemma and Clay followed her in and when the other guys noticed the tension they quieted down, waiting for her to speak. "When I got home last night, there was a note on my door." She reached into her back pocked and unfolded the note handing it to Jax who read it and passed it around the group.

"Jesus Christ," he said, placing his hand on her lower back. "Any idea who left it?"

"Not a clue and before you all ask. No I have no idea who my father is. All my mother would ever tell me is that he was a guy she knew from California who was into some really bad shit and it was better for everyone if he didn't know about me."

"Clearly someone knows who your father is," Clay said holding up the paper. "Has anyone outside of the club recognized you or mentioned you might look familiar?"

"No," Sam said. "And I don't really have any friends back there so nobody knows where I went."

"Sam is a dead ringer for her mother at that age," Gemma offered. "Could be that someone who knew her mother back then saw her and put it together."

"If that's the case then this guy has one hell of a leg up on us as we have no idea who Sam's father is," Clay said. "Okay well I think it's safe to say that for whatever reason that someone has it out for SAMCRO, Sam is connected to it too." All the guys nodded. "That said, Sam until we can figure out what the hell is going on and put an end to it, you shouldn't be staying here alone. You really shouldn't be staying here at all."

"She can stay with me," Jax said standing and fully wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sam looked up at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" _I already have to play house with this guy? So much for taking it slow._

"Right now I think it's the only idea," Jax said. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Afraid you won't be able to resist me?" he asked pulling back and grinning from ear to ear.

Sam grinned back. "Oh just watch me Teller."

With so many men helping, they had all the boxes moved in no time. Sam knew she couldn't rely on all of the biker men to be any good at decorating so they agreed to leave everything in boxes until Gemma could come help her decorate. Sam packed a duffle bag full of items that she would need at Jax's place and they all headed to the clubhouse.

It was Saturday night after all, so of course SAMCRO was planning a party for that night. They were pretty much at a standstill until the offender decided to rear his head again. A fact that severely pissed off most of the club and how does the club usually deal with anger, booze.

All of the members were hanging out in the clubhouse while Gemma and Sam were taking stock of the bar.

"Ok I think we are good on liquor, but I'll have to reorder after tonight," Gemma said writing on a note pad. "We should get some food though. Maybe some chips and other snacks?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah, and maybe we should get some of those veggie trays they sell at the grocery stores. That way there is a more healthy option."

"I like it. Do you want to make a store run with me?"

"Sure, anything beats sitting around this place," Sam said already tired of being watched constantly and it'd only been a few hours.

"Clay," Gemma called out. "Sam and I need to make a grocery run for the party."

"Chibs, Bobby, go with them," Clay ordered.

Jax was walking up to the bar from whatever him and Opie had been doing in the back just as the women were grabbing their purses. "You going somewhere?" he asked Sam.

"Grocery run," she explained.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Gemma said giving him a smirk.

"Yeah Jackie Boy she's got us for protection," Chibs said joining the little group with Bobby.

"Be careful okay," Jax whispered as he leant in to kiss her hair.

"We're probably gonna stop and pick up the baby," Gemma said. "Neeta shouldn't have to watch him late since we have two parties in a row this week."

"Okay, oh hey can you grab my hoodie while your there?"

"Sure baby," Gemma said as the four walked out the door.

They bought the necessities for the party and stopped at Jax's house for Abel. While Gemma packed his bag Sam wandered into his room to look for a hoodie. _So this is what Jax's room looks like? Dirty clothes on the floor? Typical boy. Is this the hoodie he wants? Well it smells clean so it's what he's getting. Wait a minute…. This is the only bed in this house. Guess I will be taking the couch tonight. That's just great I just get here and I'm already exiled from my own bed._

"Ready?" Gemma asked coming into the room with Abel.

"Yeah, just grabbing Jax's hoodie. Well hello little man," she gushed at Abel who instantly put his arms out for her.

"When did Grandma become not good enough?" Gemma asked laughing as she passed over the baby before walking to the closet. "We just need to grab the car seat connector out of Jax's truck and we should be good to go."

Sam played with Abel while Gemma got the car seat transferred to her SUV while Chibs and Bobby looked on.

"Ready for one of those yourself yet Lassie?" Chibs asked smiling.

"A baby?" Sam asked caught off guard. "Oh no, don't get me wrong I love kids and I definitely want a few one day but I'll stick with playing with other people's kids for now. Let me get out of school first."

"I give it a year," Bobby said giving a look to Chibs.

"A year for what?" asked Sam confused.

"Until you and Jax decide that you can't wait anymore to have another one."

"And who says Jax and I will be together in a year? And we aren't together now."

"First of all, yes you are. Second of all, everyone knows you two are long term. You two are the only ones left to figure it out."

"Does this whole club have my life planned out for me," Sam asked only half kidding.

"Welcome to the family lass," Chibs said slinging an arm around her shoulders and making faces at Abel.

Most of the guys were standing outside when they pulled back into the lot. Jax came over and took Abel's baby carrier so Sam could grab his bag and her purse. The guys helped Gemma unload the groceries.

Walking inside, she stood next to Jax at the bar. "This is the only hoodie I could find," she said pulling it out of the diaper bag.

"Perfect thanks," he said taking it and slipping it over his head. "Sorry my house was such a mess, the housekeeper is on vacation," he said jokingly.

"Permanent vacation?" she joked back.

"Hey now, don't forget who is inviting you into their house like a lost little shelter puppy."

"Something tells me it isn't such a burden on you," she said smiling slyly. "Maybe you even wished for it."

"Oh I definitely wished for it," he said winking at her.

"I am going to change him and put his carrier in the apartment in the back," she said picking Abel up and walking off.

Later the party was in full swing as people were far past the line between buzzed and drunk. Sam and Juice were in a very heated discussion about baseball and Sam realized it was really the first time she had really talked to Juice.

"You cannot be a Yankees fan in California. That's just not right," Sam said seriously.

"Well I am so. Besides you just told me you have 3 different teams," he said laughing.

"Yeah but they are ranked. Rangers, Tigers, Red Sox, in that order."

"You like Texas and live here," Juice pointed out.

"It's different," Sam said trying to come up with a reason but failing miserably.

"What's going on?" Jax asked plopping down on the barstool next to Sam and placing his hand on her thigh. _Seriously, is this like his hand's permanent home now or something?_

"I was just educating your girl here on baseball," Juice joked. "You two want to do a shot with me?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm down man but just bring Sam a beer,"Jax answered.

"Excuse me, I would prefer a shot, thank you. I cannot stand beer."

"You drank beer last night," Jax pointed out confused.

"Because you had already pulled it. Usually I cant stand the taste."

"Well then what are we shooting?" Juice asked.

"I usually just do shots of Jack," Sam offered. Jax turned and looked at her seriously. "What?"

"You are a constant surprise babe."

Sam laughed and watch Juice go get the shots from Half-Sac.

"What are we toasting?" he asked when he returned and handed them out.

"Good friends," Sam said before they all clinked and drank.

"Seriously, no making a face or anything?" Jax asked laughing.

"I do this all the time. I'm not like most girls Jax," she said laughing.

"Apparently," he said smiling at her.

"The little prince wants to crash this party," Gemma said bringing baby Abel over.

"Hey little man," Jax said holding out his hands for his son but Abel caught sight of Sam and reached for her instead. Jax faked seriousness. "This is a milestone. This is the first time my own son turns me down for a woman."

"Get used to it babe," Sam said taking the baby. Sam noticed that when she had finally returned the pet name, Jax's smile had grown ever so slightly. "Well hello little prince," she cooed at the baby.

"Isn't that just the portrait of the perfect happy family," Clay called causing everyone to turn and stare.

Before she knew what was happening Jax had turned and kissed her in front of everyone. _Our first kiss and he does it in front of everyone. Classy Teller, real classy._

"so where's Bobby?" Jax asked when he turned back around completely oblivious to the looks of happiness from the club and jealousy from most of the croweaters.

"Beer run," Tig answered as Clay's phone rang.

"Everyone quiet down," Clay yelled sternly pressing the phone further into his ear to hear. The way his tone changed there was no way that was good news. He slammed the phone shut and turned to the waiting crowd. "Bobby's been shot. Unser is following the ambulance taking him to St. Thomas."

Suddenly everyone was on their feet. Sam's phone chirped in her pocket. Pulling it out and reading the text she almost dropped it in surprise.

"Jax, Clay," she called out before handing her phone over.

A single sentence from and unknown number.

 **I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A WARNING.**


	5. Breakthrough

Hospital waiting rooms reminded Sam of all the time she spent there during the last few months of her mom's life. Her mother had died of a brain tumor and there had been several operations and rounds of chemo.

Most of the people from the party had come long enough to pay their respects and then went home. Now it was just members, Gemma, Sam and Lyla around.

Sam was sitting cross legged in a chair with her head in her hands when Gemma walked over. "What's in your head sweetheart?"

"This is partially my fault. These letters are about me staying away from SAMCRO right? Maybe if I'd have listened, Bobby wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Listen to me," Gemma said taking the seat beside her but not before she glanced at Jax making sure he was watching his girl. "This is no way, is your fault. SAMCRO got a letter even before you did. Whoever is doing this, has it out for the club too. We got a lot of enemies sweetheart. There is no telling who is behind this."

"Yes but if I had listened…"

"If you'd have listened, it probably would've been you on that table instead of Bobby," Jax said sitting on her other side and taking her hand. "I am not about to let that happen."

Abel had been sleeping in his baby carrier on the floor by Sam's feet but he woke up and started to cry.

"He's probably hungry and I didn't pack formula for him for this long," Sam said picking him up.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll take you two home," Gemma said standing.

"I got it mom," Jax said standing and picking up Abel's carrier. "I could use a shower and a change of clothes."

"Catch a nap. You look tired," she said patting his face.

"We'll call when we know something," Clay said hitting Jax's shoulder.

Jax led Sam and Abel out to the car and drove them all home in silence. Jax showered as Sam fed the baby and put him back down for his after meal nap.

 _I could really use a nap myself,_ Sam though walking out and closing Abel's door. Jax was just stepping out of the bathroom when she did. They both walked into the bedroom.

"I'm going to grab a nap while the baby is down," Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll take the couch," Jax said grabbing a pillow.

"Please, it's your house. I should be the one on the couch."

"No it don't work that way here Darlin'."

"We could just share the bed," Sam offered.

Jax turned and smirked at her. "Trying to make your move?"

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hardly, I am way too tired for that. I just want to sleep," she said crawling onto the bed and plopping down.

Jax laid down beside her and after a few minutes she turned over on her side so she was facing him. "Do you think Bobby will be okay?"

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm hoping that not hearing anything yet means that he wasn't as critical as we thought. Sons are hard to kill babe," he said looking at her with a smile.

Sam snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest. "If this is all about who my real father is, I can't imagine the kind of monster he must be."

Jax was stroking her shoulder with his hand. "We'll figure it out babe. Until then you will be safe with us."

Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

It seemed like they had just closed their eyes when Jax's phone rang. As if on cue, Abel started crying. Groaning they both sat up. "You get the phone, I got Abel," Sam said getting off the bed and going to get the baby. "You have impeccable timing little man," she said lifting him out of the crib. She heard Jax walk into the room behind her and turned to see him smiling at her. "Bobby?"

"All good. He's out of surgery and in recovery. He's gonna be okay."

"Thank god," Sam sighed relieved. She cocked her head at him still smiling at her. "What?"

"This is a good look on you."

Sam looked down at the SAMCRO tanktop she still had on. "Two day old clothes?"

"No" he said laughing. "Mommy."

 _EXCUSE ME WHAT?!_

"We should get back to the hospital," Jax said changing the subject to Sam's relief.

"Yeah let me just change him and we can go."

"I'll get us something to eat," he said heading off down the hallway.

"Thank god I'm starving," she called after him.

"Uh… on second thought…. We're gonna stop for food."

"You don't have any food do you?" she asked knowingly as she walked into the kitchen with Abel.

"Not at all. Clearly I don't cook much."

"I can fix that. I love to cook."

"Helping take care of my kid and cooking, where have you been all my life?" he joked.

"Don't get too used to it Teller. I will be moving back to my own place eventually."

"I do not approve of this." He said smiling.

They loaded into Jax's truck this time and headed back to the hospital after pulling through a hole in the wall burger joint. The woman working the reception desk pointed them in the direction of Bobby's room and they found the rest of the club already in there.

"You didn't bring me any food?" Chibs joked seeing the burger stand drinks in their hands.

"If you don't mind germs, you are totally welcome to the other half of my burger. It was way too much food for me," Sam offered.

"I don't give a shit about no stinking germs," Chibs said already reaching for the burger.

"How you feeling Bobby?" Sam asked taking Abel out of his carrier.

"I've been better," he smiled.

"Here baby, let me take the baby and give you a break," Gemma said reaching for Abel.

After she had passed the baby off, Jax walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Were gonna figure out who did this Bobby," he said to his friend.

"And he'll pay," Happy said seriously.

There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to see Unser appear in the room. "I hate to break up the reunion but Clay, there are a few rival club members outside causing a scene. Mayans."

"Mayans?" Clay asked confused. "What do they want?"

"That's not my business. That's why I told you."

"Bobby, we'll be right back. We just need to check on this real fast." Clay walked out the door followed by the rest of the club leaving Gemma and Sam standing there confused.

A nurse came in to tell them Bobby needed rest and wasn't allowed visitors anymore and that they should all come back in a few hours.

"I'm gonna take Abel back home," Gemma said grabbing his things. "Tell Jax and Clay I'll be there."

"Ok, thank Gem," Sam said kissing Bobby's cheek before heading out the front door of the hospital.

Sam wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when she walked out but it sure wasn't this. SAMCRO was on one side of the street while Mayans were on the other in some sort of wild west standoff.

"We're a little busy," Clay said spotting her.

"Gemma wanted me to let you know she left with the baby," Sam said.

"Babe, go back inside," Jax said sternly.

"I see you got yourself a new whore ese," one of the Mayans said.

Sam saw Jax's whole body tense up and she ran in front of him before he could react and placed a firm hand in the middle of his chest. "Don't," she warned glaring up at him.

He looked at the other man and then down at her before giving a small nod.

"He's right baby you should go inside," the Mexican continued his berating.

"Oh fuck you," Sam called heading back inside.

"It was nice to see you Sam," the Mexican called to her retreating back.

Everything unfolded as if in slow motion. Sam spun around to see Jax and Clay looking at her and looking at each other. The two men shared a nod and then all of SAMCRO was charging the other gang. There weren't any weapons drawn, just a good old fashioned fist fight.

"How do you know who she is?" Jax asked as he kicked some guy on the ground in the face.

Unser came running out of the hospital. "I was inside for two minutes," he said to Sam.

"They know who I am," she said looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm going to need backup," Unser said into his radio.


	6. Revelations

"Disturbing the peace," Unser said slapping a folder down on his desk where Gemma and Sam sat across from. "That's the only thing Hale can make stick here."

"No assault charges?" Sam asked.

"Neither side of this wants to rat on the other so the only thing they did wrong that we can charge, is disrupting a perfectly nice afternoon."

"Will it stick?" Gemma asked holding Abel.

"No, more paperwork than it's worth," Unser said sitting on the edge of his desk. "They'll all be released in a few minutes."

"Thank you Wayne," Gemma said smiling and standing up. Sam followed her.

"Uh, Sam can you stay a minute? I need to talk to you about the connection here."

"Sorry Unser but I need to see the guys right now and they should really be privy to that information too. Come by the clubhouse in an hour. We can all talk then." Unser nodded and the women walked out.

"When their released they will come out through here," Gemma said taking a seat in the lobby.

Sam nodded but was too riled up to sit. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what kind of connection her father had with a Mexican biker gang. Everyone always told her she looked Mexican but could her father really be one of the members? Was that why he was so bad it was better he didn't know about her?

With all of the questions flying through her head, she barely noticed when the doors opened and the guys emerged.

"My Queen and the VP's Princess," Clay said grinning.

"Hey baby," Gemma said kissing him.

Opie and most of the guys hugged Sam before Jax came out last. "Hey Babe," he greeted before kissing her cheek and hugging her. When he pulled away he kept one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Everyone back to the clubhouse," Clay said. "We need to figure out the Mayan connection here."

"Unser is going to meet us there," Gemma added and Clay nodded.

As people started filing out Jax turned to Sam. "Abel with my mom?" She just nodded. "You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"What is this between us Jax?" Sam asked seriously.

"Jesus Christ, you want to do this now?" he asked laughing.

"Well there doesn't really seem to be a good time recently does there?"

Jax looked down at her smiling before pulling her into an empty room. "Okay, saw what you need to say," he said smirking as he leaned against a table.

Sam started in. "It's just that I am completely confused as to what is happening here. I mean you and I are always together and there is this really strong chemistry between us. I know you feel it too. I'm living in your house and taking care of your son. Don't get me wrong I love that little boy like he was my own but are we just playing house? I don't know how to read this. And then you come at me with the little pet names like 'Darlin' and 'Babe' and I can't tell if that is unique or if you just say that to all the girls. So then I remember that I've really only been here a few days which is usually way too soon for something serious. PLUS apparently I have some huge daddy issues that is endangering not only me, but you and your whole club. And the club… the club is already planning our future for us by the way." Jax laughed. Sam was rambling and pacing around the room at that point. Snapping back to reality, she stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload all of that on you at once. I just needed to say all of that out loud."

Jax just smiled for a minute. "Is it my turn now?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, go ahead."

"First of all, I have no idea how it got this serious this fast in just a few days but it did. You're in my head all the time now and seeing the way you look after Abel like he was your own is amazing. Second, I have no idea what to call this but I know that I like it and it hasn't been like that with any of the woman I've been with in the past, not even my ex-wife. Third, for future reference you may not want to mention our relationship and 'daddy issues' in the same rant again. It's kind of kinky and weird," he said laughing. "Fourth, SAMCRO is always endangered. It's a part of this lifestyle so don't keep blaming yourself for this situation. Mayans and us go back a hell of a lot further than you Darlin." Sam nodded. "And fifth…. Fifth, I want to try this with you," he said turning serious and looking into her eyes. "I don't mean just keep going like we are now. I mean I actually want to try this, a full blown, announce it to the world, relationship. You up for that?"

Sam looked at her feet and blushed before meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good," Jax said pulling her in and kissing her. "Can we go back to the clubhouse now?" he laughed as he pulled away.

Everyone was already there when they arrived seeing as how they had detoured to have their little "come to Jesus" meeting at the hospital. They walked over to two empty seats next to Gemma and Clay, Abel reaching out for Sam when she got close.

Jax and Sam exchanged a look.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked picking up on it.

Jax stood behind Sam and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay everyone listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. Sam and I are together. Officially. So you can all go write about it in your diaries."

Everyone cheered and Gemma took the baby back so people could hug Sam.

"Did I break up the party," Unser's voice interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Shall we get down to business?"

The guys pushed a bunch of tables together and got everyone seats so that they could all sit in a big circle.

"Sam," Unser offered the floor to her to start.

"Look I don't think I can be of any more help. I just don't know anything about who my father is."

"Clearly he had ties to the Mayans," Jax started. "He may even be one. Alveraz's right hand man was antagonizing us this afternoon and he called her out by name. Whoever her father is, that guy knows who it is."

"Well I can't just walk in to their turf and start demanding answers without anything to go on," Unser said.

"This is where Charming PD backs off and the Sons take over," Clay said and the guys nodded.

"Clay!" Half-Sac yelled running into the room from outside. "It's the Mayans man, they're here."

"Jesus Christ," Jax said jumping up followed by the rest of the club.

The door to the clubhouse opened again and the Alveraz and a bunch of his guys walked in. The Sons instantly had their guns drawn as did the Mayans.

"You have one hell of a death wish just waltzing into another MC's clubhouse," Clay laughed creepily.

"We need to talk ese," Alvaraz said.

"I'm looking at all these guns pointed our direction and I'm thinking that ain't happening brother," Jax said with that crazy look in his eye. He had moved so Sam was behind him and Gemma behind her. "Mom, get Abel out of here now." Gemma slipped out the back with the baby.

Alveraz looked over his shoulder at his men and nodded for them to put the guns down. After a few seconds, the Sons did the same.

"You want to talk, so talk," Clay said.

"No to you ese." Alveraz nodded at Sam. "To her."

Jax tensed up again. "What do you want to talk to her for?"

Alveraz looked Jax square in the eye. "Because she's my daughter cuz."

Everyone stood in silence trying to take in what had just happened. Sam stepped around Jax but he grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean you are my father?"

"You're mom was Denise right? Me and her had a thing going a long time ago. You look just like her."

"Words don't prove shit," Jax said.

"What you want ese, a blood test? I just want to talk to her for a minute. Alone."

"That's not happening," Jax said and the other guys nodded.

"Okay," Sam said and Jax spun around to face her, anger written all over his face. "If it ends this, then okay." Alveraz pointed to the chapel room.

"I do not want you in there alone," Jax said through clenched teeth.

"It'll be fine. Take his weapons before he goes in. I'll be right on the other side of that door."

Alveraz handed over his weapons and the two walked into the other room, Sam closing the door behind them.

"Your mom never told me about you," he said sitting down.

"Yes I know that," Sam said annoyed.

"Doesn't seem fair. I could have been a dad."

Sam scoffed. "Really? Drug smuggling gangster by day and daddy dearest by night?"

"Look where you are," he said motioning around the clubhouse. "Apple didn't stray far from the tree."

"Why are you attacking SAMCRO over this?" Sam asked seriously.

"I'm not. The bombing wasn't us. The shooting neither. It's no secret the Mayans and the Sons have beef but we wouldn't hurt an unarmed man. Or a lady," he added motioning towards her. "You have become quite a lady."

"Don't," Sam said warningly. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to act like some sort of dad and say shit about me growing up. You don't know me. You didn't know me then. And you sure as hell are not my dad. As far as I am concerned, you are just some guy my mom hooked up with 25 years ago."

Alveraz smiled. "That fire, you got that from your mother. She always could hold her own in a fight."

Sam sighed. "Yes she could." Sam sat down at the other end of the table. "Are you honestly telling me Mayans are not the ones setting bombs and shooting Sons?"

"I guarantee you," he said.

"What about leaving threats at my apartment and the threatening texts?"

"Someone's threatening you?" he asked seeming genuinely confused and slightly concerned.

"Yes, to stay away from the Sons."

"Well it's not Mayans but I'll put a word out. See if we can't figure out who it is."

Sam nodded. "How did you know who I was? That I was here?"

"My guys and I saw you a few days ago in town. I said you looked like Denise. It only took a little intuition to figure it out, you know. Shit, I can't believe I had a kid and didn't even know it."

"Yeah, well it sucks growing up and all of your friends have dads. Or at least know who they are." Sam stood. "I think we are done here." She opened the door and found all of the Sons crowded around the door trying to listen. "Get out of the Sons clubhouse."

Alveraz stood and headed for the door, stopping when he was next to her. "I'll put the feelers out like we talked about." Sam nodded. "When this is all over, I would like to get a bite to eat and learn some things about you," he offered.

"I don't think that's is such a good idea," she said shutting him down. "Goodbye Alveraz."

They all watched the Mayans walk out before they all rounded on Sam. She repeated everything that had been said.

"If Mayans are behind this then they must have a rat in their ranks," Tig said. "They were the only ones who knew about you."

Another explosion rocked the ground and everyone ran outside. Mayan bikes were everywhere in numerous pieces and at least a half dozen Mayan men were on the ground either dead or seriously injured.

Alveraz heard them come out and turned around. "Someone strapped a bomb to one of our bikes while we were inside," he explained looking at his damaged club.

Knowing how this worked, Sam began looking around finding what she was looking for taped to her car window.

"Guys," she called them over and handed them the note.

 **THE END IS NEAR. ARE YOU READY?**


	7. A Man In The Dark

"What the hell does that mean?" Clay asked snatching the paper out of Sam's hand.

"Check the cameras again," Sam offered.

"He wasn't seen last time, he wouldn't be dumb enough to get caught this time," Clay said dismissing the idea.

"Do the cameras work?" Sam asked pushing the point.

"Of course they work."

"Then check them again," she said forcefully enough that even some of the guys looked concerned that she was questioning Clay.

"What makes you so sure there is something there?" he asked turning on her angrily.

"Because of that," Sam said pointing to the roof where a camera was pointed exactly at the spot where the note was taped.

Everyone knew she was onto something now but you still don't question the president so everyone remained silent.

After a few moments of painful silence, Clay cracked a smile. "You might just be one of the best things for this club yet," he said placing a reaffirming hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get him," Chibs cheered and they all disappeared inside to watch the video. Even Sam was in the room with them. As she noticed it, they figured she earned it.

"There," Sam shouted and Juice froze the screen. There was a tall, thin black man clearly taping up the note.

"Niners," Clay said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked confused. He wasn't wearing a cut.

"That is Leroy's right hand man, Morgan."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked standing up to face the rest of the club.

"Now you let the club handle this," Clay said to her. "You did good kid." All of the guys started to make their way to the exit when a thought entered Sam's mind.

"Clay, have you ever considered there's a rat?" He stopped, turned, and gave her a small nod. "Think about it," she said walking over to him. "The only people that knew my mother back then was my father and maybe a few of his club brothers, right? Then how the hell would this Morgan guy know who the hell I am? Unless, one of the Mayans told the Niners about me. And it is no little secret that the Niners and the Mayans hate SAMCRO. They've both tried to put you all in body bags countless times. Throw me into the mix and you might have some Mayans feeling like I've committed some act of treason even though I didn't even know about them. A Mayan daughter playing house with SAMCRO's VP. That wouldn't piss you off? One of the Mayans told the Niners as part of some agreement and now both MCs get to team up and take down the big bad Sons."

Clay just smiled at her. "I swear sometimes you're more like a daughter to me." He walked over and hugged her.

"Any thoughts on the identity of the rat?" Jax asked.

"The one person who has been there raising hell since all of this bullshit started," Sam answered. "Alveraz's right hand man. He wants to prove he's a leader and can make the dirty deals Alveraz wouldn't be able to do in this situation."

Jax walked over and kissed Sam. "You're amazing."

"Yes I am, now go. Finish then and come home to me and your son."

"Yes maa'm," he said smiling and leaving.

"We'll get him home mommy," Opie said smiling.

"Mommy?" she asked slightly weirded out.

"Yeah," he said laughing. "You are basically Abel's mommy now right. It kind of come with the territory of being Jax's old lady."

"I'm an old lady," she said more to herself than to him. "Never thought I'd say that one."

Opie laughed again. "Well the title looks good on you. We'll see you later."

It was 2 AM and there was still no word from Jax or the rest of the club. Gemma had come over at 10 as she couldn't sleep either. Abel was already down but the women had tea and sat in the living room waiting for their men.

"Do you think you and Jax will have more kids?" Gemma asked breaking the silence. _That's an odd start off question._

"Uh, I don't know. I think it is way too early to assume Jax and I are gonna make it all the way but, sure I want kids one day."

"You two will make it," Gemma gave her a half smile. "Being around the club as long as I have you start to pick up on which relationships are right and which are just right now. You two have what it takes. And you already have one kid," Gemma said smiling.

"You know what I mean. I love Abel to death but there will always be a part of him that I will have to share with another woman. I can be his Mommy but I'll never get to get his mother. I mean what if he needs a kidney? I won't be able to give him one."

"Hearts are usually the broken organ in this family," Gemma said smiling.

Sam smiled back and then turned serious. "What if she comes back one day and wants to be in his life. Where would that leave me?"

"You are that boy's mom, and a damn good one at that. Wendy was just the incubator that he was hatched from. That doesn't make her a mom. A mom is the woman that looks after you, that takes care of you. A mom is a woman who shows up. You showed up."

"Thanks," Sam smiled gratefully.

"And if Wendy comes around and starts causing shit, we both know I'd kick her ass. Not that I don't know you are perfectly capable of that yourself."

"I thought the guys were gonna freak when I stood up to Clay today. You'd have thought I just slapped a child."

"Clay needs more people not afraid to stand up to him in his life. Jax too."

Both women froze when they heard a key turn in the lock. Standing they saw Jax walk in looking utterly exhausted. He had one black eye and dried blood on his shirt.

"Oh my god baby," Gemma said going to him. "How's the other guy?" When he didn't respond they assumed it was safe to assume the other guy was dead. "I'm gonna go home. Check on Clay. You two call me if you need anything," she said looking at Sam who nodded at her before she slipped outside.

As the door closed behind his mother, Jax limped over to Sam and hugged her. "Sorry I'm so late," he said kissing her.

"It's okay. Here sit down, I'll get some ice for that eye." She helped Jax onto the couch and then walked to the freezer. "Is this over?" she asked when she came back handing him a bag of frozen peas and sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"I don't know," Jax answered. "Leroy says he didn't know about the bombs. Says Morgan has gone rogue. Morgan showed up and it went downhill pretty fast from there."

"And who does this belong to?" she asked pointing at the blood. Jax shook his head and stared at her. She cocked her eyebrow. "If we are gonna do this, you have to be able to tell me everything. Even the stuff you don't think I want to hear."

Jax nodded and looked down at his shirt. "This was Morgan."

Sam nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "Here, give me the shirt. I'm pretty good at getting blood out."

"I can just throw it out," he said smiling.

"No this is what an old lady does right, cleans up after her man. Let me see it." Jax stripped his shirt off and she took it to the laundry room adding some detergent before throwing it in and starting it. "Now," she said coming back into the living room. "Why are you limping?"

"Came down wrong on my knee. I'll be okay."

"Good, well I am going to bed. You coming or you gonna stay up for awhile?"

"No I'm coming," he said getting up and following her down the hall. They stopped in and checked on Abel who was still fast asleep. Sam couldn't help relishing this little moment. Sure there was a bunch of shit going down right now but in this moment there was just Jax and her and this amazingly, perfect baby boy. As if feeling it too, Jax leaned forward from where he was standing behind her and kissed the top of her head.

Backing out of the room, they both made their way to Jax's room, falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

Sam woke up with sunlight streaming across her face. She glanced at the clock. 9:15. _9:15? Why hasn't Abel cried yet. He's usually well past his morning feeding by now._

Slightly worried she got up and went to Abel's room. He wasn't in his crib. A sound in the kitchen made her turn and walk down the hallway. Neeta was warming up a bottle for Abel when she walked in. "Oh good morning Neeta, I didn't hear you come in," Sam said sitting down at the table.

"Jax let me in when he left this morning. Coffee?" she asked holding up the pot.

"Yes, please," Sam replied smiling.

"So I was just about to take the baby for a walk in the park. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh that sounds nice but I have a lot of studying to catch up. Things have been kind of crazy lately."

"Okay well we'll see you later then. Say by to mommy Abel," Neeta said to the baby and Sam smiled. _Apparently I am officially mommy now._

As they disappeared out the door, Sam stood and went to the sink to wash her mug. She heard the front door open and shut. "Did you forget something?" she called out to Neeta. "Neeta?"

Suddenly everything went black as something was placed over her head. A sharp pain in her arm told her she had just been shot up with something, probably a sedative.

After that everything went black.

 **A/N: Hello beautiful readers! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I have been asked about a sequel or more drama in this story and wanted to clarify. After this issue is resolved (as much as it can be, this is Sons after all) this story will be over. I am not opposed to writing a sequel though if enough people would be interested in reading it. If you would be interested in a sequel, leave me a note about it all of your beautiful reviews that you are leaving me. I read every single one of them! Also, don't be afraid to leave your predictions. I am always curious to see what people think is going to happen and who is on the right track. Please R &R! As always, until next time! ~ Savy**


	8. Guns Blazing

Sam came too in a bedroom. From the look of it, nobody had redecorated in there since the late 1980s. She sat up to quickly, causing her to feel lightheaded from the drugs. She rubbed her head as she heard a lock in the door turn and it opened.

"You're up," Ramirez, Alveraz's right hand man, said as he walked in.

"You," Sam said quick to anger. "I knew it was you."

"Yes, yes you are a smart one," he said taking a seat in a chair by the door.

"What's the end game here?" Sam asked seriously. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I had to do it. Alveraz is too close to the situation. He can't see you for what you really are."

"And what is that?"

"A traitor. You have Mayan royalty blood running through your veins and yet you choose the Sons."

"Oh okay, I get it. You have a personal vendetta against me, the niners have a problem with all of SAMCRO. You two thought you'd be friends? Take down a common enemy?"

"See, you are the smart one," he said leaning back in his chair. "Clearly that came from your mother."

"You don't know anything about my mother," Sam said through clenched teeth.

Ramirez laughed. "Now that temper, that you got from your father."

"Let me ask you a question. The Sons find out I'm missing they come looking, then what? How do you think this is all going to play out?"

"You and the Sons leaving in body bags."

"Really and you think you will take down the whole club by yourself?" Sam asked calmly. She even had a smug smile.

"What makes you think I don't have a bunch of guys outside that door?"

"No one's here. Alveraz did know it was you but a guarantee he interrogated the shit out of all of your brothers after it was revealed you were a rat. You were the only Mayan. Morgan is dead and Laroy will have his ranks locked down by now. So no, it is just you. You got scared when you heard Morgan died, started to unraveled and grabbed me. Now let me play something out for you asshole, even if by some miracle you do take out SAMCRO and me, do you really think Alveraz is going to let you live after you've killed his only child? You are living on borrowed time man. It's over for you."

"No he'll understand, you'll see," Ramirez said staring to unravel. "Besides no one even knows where we are."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you are unraveling which means you are making horrible decisions. Not thinking straight. I bet you, you brought me to the first place that popped into your head right?" He nodded. "Yeah, but see that's gonna be the first place they think of too. I'd say we've got what, maybe an hour, and hour and a half tops before they come busting through that door."

As if on cue, motorcycles could be heard pulling up to the place. "Showtime," Sam said calmly as the front door was kicked open.

"Sam!," Sam heard Jax call out.

"Jax in here," she yelled back as Ramirez walked over and used her as a shield.

Jax kicked the bedroom door in and suddenly the room was filled with all the SAMCRO members, their guns pointed at them.

"Put the gun down Ramirez," Clay said sternly.

"Not a chance in hell," he answered.

"That's exactly where you're going," Jax said with that crazy look in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well I'm taking her with me," he said pushing the muzzle against her temple.

"I don't think so," she said brining her leg up beneath her and colliding with his groin. As he folded over in pain, Sam dropped to the floor and laid flat covering her head.

Countless shots were fired off and Sam heard a thud as Ramirez's body hit the floor.

Strong hands enveloped Sam and pulled her to her feet. "You okay?" Jax asked holding her face in his hands and visibly scanning her body for harm.

"Fine, just get me out of here."

He nodded and led her outside to where the bikes were parked. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, just take me home. I want to see my son." Jax beamed and did as he was told.

The following evening, everyone was at Gemma's for a family dinner. As soon as they had arrived, everyone had been hovering around Sam trying to get all the details of the kidnapping.

"It really wasn't that dramatic," Sam tried to explain. She was sitting on the couch next to Jax who had his arm around her shoulders and talking to five woman who had congregated in front of her. "Honestly, the worst part is this one hasn't let me out of his sight since it happened," Sam said patting Jax's thigh.

"With good reason," he retorted.

"Come on everyone, let's take a seat," Gemma said carrying platters of food to the table.

They all moved to the table, sat down and Clay stood to make a speech. "I know the past few days have been terrible. I want to say I'm thankful that our club came through this in one piece. I'm thankful we didn't lose any friends in this situation," he said looking at Sam and then he hesitated. "And finally I want to say I am thankful for Sam."

"For me?" Sam asked confused.

"You got my son to be the most 'settled down' he's ever been in his life. That bullshit wedding didn't count for shit. Suddenly he's being more of a man. Protecting his family."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Sam," they said in unison.

Jax leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You know I love you right."

Sam turned to him wide eyed. _He's never said it before!? Oh my god, do not hyperventilate. C'mon Sam get your shit together. Shit. Say it back. You know you want to._

"I love you too," she said placing a hand on his chin and kissing him. She turned back to the table but he kept looking at her.

"There's one more thing," he said with a smirk. She nodded for him to continue. "As an official old lady, you are supposed to get the crow."

"Get the crow?" she asked confused. "Are you on drugs Teller?"

"The crow, my crow. All of the old ladies have a crow with some distinguishing factor representing their man tattooed somewhere on their body."

"Like a real tattoo? With needles?" She asked nervously.

Jax laughed. "You do shots of straight whiskey but you're afraid of needles?"

"And clowns," she offered.

Jax laughed again. "You'll be fine babe. I can hold your hand through it."

"Can we just get it over with?"

"Hap," he called down the table. "Can you do Sam's crow today?"

"Yeah, come by the clubhouse this evening." Everyone smiled at the two of them, making it official.

"You know what this means right?" she whispered to him. He just raised his eyebrows. "If I'm going to mark myself to represent you, you are doing the same," she said sternly.

Jax laughed. "What a little Jack Daniels bottle?" She playfully smacked him. "No I have a few ideas about that."

Everyone was talking and eating peacefully when the back door swung open and Laroy walked in, gun in hand.

Everyone jumped up in and instant, the guys had their guns drawn too.

"What the hell Laroy?" Clay asked.

"You think I wasn't part of this all along?" he asked darkly. "Never trust the president of an outlaw gang." He turned and pointed his gun at Sam. "Time to finish what we started."


	9. Ringing of Bullets

Opie pushed Lyla and the kids behind him. "Lyla get all of these kids out of here," he said shielding her while she took all of the kids into the back yard. She took Abel from Sam on the way out the door.

Sam stood beside Jax calmly. "Laroy right?" Sam stepped in front of Jax but he grabbed her and pushed her back behind him. "Can I ask you a question Laroy?" The man nodded. "Why are you doing this? I understand you have beef with the Sons but what is it that you have against me?"

"It's nothing personal. It's just business. I need to hurt the Sons, and you are a sure way to do that."

Sam nodded before trying to step around Jax again. Again he blocked her. "Where is your crew?" she asked looking behind Laroy. "Surely you didn't think you were gonna come in here and take out the Sons all by yourself."

"None of the others are involved in this. Martin's gone so now it's just me."

Juice spoke up from where he was looking at the security cameras. "He's telling the truth. He's alone."

"Coming here alone was a bad call brother," Clay said as he raised his gun at the man.

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "This has ended in enough bloodshed and violence." She looked at all of the guys and then back and Laroy.

"Sam, this guy is just going to try again if we let him walk out of here. He'll come after you again. I won't let that happen," Jax said sternly, trying to get her to understand.

"Is that true?" she asked him. Laroy just nodded. Sam took a minute and then nodded at Clay. "Okay."

Clay fired off a single round and hit Laroy right in the chest. "Now this this over," he said. He looked over at Gemma. "Sorry about the mess baby."

Gemma nodded. "Get him out of here. I want to get this cleaned up before those kids see it."

"I'll help you Gem," Sam said finally getting around Jax successfully this time. "Ope, you might want to at least step outside and talk to Lyla. She would've heard the gunshot and it probably freaking out." Opie nodded and then walked out back. "Where's the bleach and extra towels?" she asked turning to Gemma.

"Bleach is under the sink. Towels are in the hall closet."

Sam headed off down the hall but hadn't realized Jax had followed her until she was rooting around in the closet and she heard him speak as he placed a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry you had to see that babe." He leaned his forehead against the back of her own head.

"It's okay. It's part of the club life right?" He nodded. Sam closed the closet and turned to him seriously. "You know for this to work you are going to have to tell me the bad stuff like this too, right?"

He nodded again. "My dad said that for a relationship to work with any old lady you have to tell her everything or tell her nothing. Otherwise shit falls apart."

"I want you to tell me everything. I can handle it." He nodded again and kissed her. "Now I'm going to go help your mother clean up the blood like a good old lady," she said smirking. She turned back to him as if having an afterthought. "Are we still doing my crow today?"

"Jesus Christ,' she said grinning ear to ear now. "You just saw a man die and you are worried about getting a tattoo?"

"I told you I hate needles," she grinned before turning back down the hall.

The woman had gotten everything scrubbed clean and the guys had handled Laroy. After they had returned, Jax took Sam to the clubhouse so Happy could work his ink magic.

Sam opened the gate to Gemma and Clay's back yard to find everyone had moved outside. Someone had started a campfire and the older kids were roasting smores.

When everyone saw the two of them enter, they cheered.

Clay stood as Jax and Sam approached. "Let's see it," he said smiling. Sam pulled her shirt up to show the crow tattoo that now graced her side over her rib cage. Happy had designed it so the tail feathers spelled out Jax's name. Everyone clapped and some of the guys whistled. "Well then, it's official," Clay said smiling. "Welcome to the Old Lady Club," he said hugging her before hugging Jax.

"Now if I know Sam, she made you get ink too," Gemma said smiling at her son. Jax laughed and lifted his left sleeve. On the inside of his left forearm he had a black and white shaded tattoo of his favorite possession, his father's service knife that he always carried with him. In the shading on the blade portion of the tattoo, the blade was engraved with 'Samantha'.

All of the guys made catcalls at Jax and Opie mimed the universal symbol for whipped. Jax just laughed and put his arm around Sam's waist.

Gemma stood. "I need another beer and you need a Jack and Coke," she said pulling Sam towards the house.

"Want a beer?" Sam called back to Jax.

"Sure, thanks babe."

Sam closed the door behind them when they entered the kitchen. "What's going on Gemma?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you." Sam cocked her head confused. "What you saw today with Laroy, not a lot of women could've handled that. You didn't even bat an eye. You are one strong woman Sam. And lord knows Jax needs that in his life right now."

"Yeah but I need him too."

"That's true. You two feed off each other's strengths. As a mother, it's wonderful to see. Not to mention my grandson is completely smitten with you." Sam smiled and Gemma handed her the drink she had been mixing for Sam. "Now grab your man a beer and let's get back to the family."

As they walked back out, Sam noticed that Jax had taken a seat next to Opie and Lyla in one of the lawn chairs that had been set up. Lyla was holding Abel.

"Here you go babe," she said handing him his drink and he grabbed her hand.

"Come here," he said pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap. Abel saw Sam and instantly reached out for her. Sam laughed and took him. "My little family," Jax said smiling and wrapping his arm around Sam's hips while tickling Abel's feet with the other.

 **Six Months Later**

Sam was making a few dishes for Gemma's family dinner later that night in the kitchen when she heard the door open. "Hey baby," she called to Jax without turning around.

"Hey, Darlin'" he said walking up and putting his hands on her hips while kissing the back of her head. "How was your day?"

"Good, I took my last final and then Abel and I went to the park for a bit." She turned to look at him.

"What time is your graduation tomorrow?" Jax asked leaning against the counter.

"Six o'clock."

"You know Gemma is planning a SAMCRO style celebration party tomorrow night at the clubhouse right?"

"Of course, she's already scheduled for Neeta to be here."

"Where's the kid?" Jax asked walking towards the living room.

"Playpen," she answered as they heard Abel shriek as he saw his dad.

"Hey little man," he said picking him up and giving him a kiss before placing him back in the playpen and returning to the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"Sure, you wanna chop up that lettuce?" she said pointing to a head of lettuce and a salad bowl sitting on the counter.

After a few chops she heard the knife fall. "Shit," Jax said in pain.

Sam turned to see him grabbing his hand. "Oh here, let me see," she said walking towards him but he turned away and put his hands under the faucet.

"It's fine," he said.

"At least let me see if it's deep."

"It's okay, can you just go grab the Neosporin out of the bathroom cabinet?"

"Sure," Sam said walking down the hall. "You know you may be the only person I know that gets hurt chopping lettuce. Some badass biker you are," she called out at him. Sam opened the cabinet to grab the ointment but was instantly distracted by a little black velvet box. "Babe…" she called out. Jax came around the corner beaming, hand perfectly fine and uncut. "What the hell is this Jax?" she said trying not to freak out.

"Sam," he said stepping up to her, taking the box and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes Teller?" she said playfully.

"You know that I am completely in love with you. You're an incredible woman and mother to my son. I don't want to spend another day without you as my wife. Will you marry me?"

Sam laughed. "Oh no no no, you don't get off that easy Teller," she said smiling. "You have to do this right," she said pointing at the floor.

"Really babe, I'm a badass biker remember, not Prince Charming." She raised her eyebrow challenging him and finally he sighed and got down on one knee. "Samantha Hayes, will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will," she said pulling him back up and in for a kiss. Jax slipped the ring out of the box and onto her hand. Of course it was gorgeous. "I can't wait to tell everyone at family dinner tonight," she gushed when they finally pulled away.

"Okay but in full honesty, my mom already knew I was gonna do this today. She helped me pick the ring."

"Well you two did amazing. I love it." She kissed him again and then they heard Abel shriek. "Okay buddy, we here you," she said to the boy as they walked back into the living room.

Jax picked him up. "What's with all the shrieking lately?" he said smiling at his son. Abel reached for Sam. "Such a momma's boy isn't he," Jax said handing him over.

"Like father, like son," Sam said smiling, noticing how the sun glinted off her ring.

"Let's finish getting that food together. Gemma will kill both of us if we are late."

They finished the salad and packed up everything, taking it to Jax's truck.

When then pulled into Gemma's driveway, they saw the usual collection of cars and bikes on the street. Jax always had a reserved parking spot in the driveway. Opie and Lyla were walking up when they parked.

"Can I carry anything?" Opie asked.

"Yes please," Sam said handing him a dish and taking the salad while Jax grabbed Abel's carrier. They boys walked in front and the women were behind. "How're you?" she asked Lyla.

"Good, how're you doing?" Lyla asked.

"So good," Sam said. Lyla gave her a weird look. Sam stopped and grinned at her. "Okay you cannot say anything because if Gemma finds out you knew before she did, we're both dead but I have to tell someone." She showed Lyla her left hand.

"Oh my god!" Lyla squealed hugging Sam. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, now let's get inside before someone comes looking for us." They walked in the door and Sam took the salad into the kitchen, deliberately hiding her left hand from view until they make the announcement.

"Perfect timing baby," Gemma said. "Everyone come eat."

Everyone fixed their plates and made their way to the table. People started to sit but Jax stopped them. "Actually, before everyone sits and digs in," he started grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her up after she handed Abel to Lyla. "Show them babe," he said grinning at her.

Sam smirked and stuck out her left hand. "We're engaged!"

It took a second for everyone to register what they'd said but then the room erupted in cheers. Gemma jumped up and came over hugging both of them. Clay walked over and hugged them both too. "Welcome to the family beautiful," he said to Sam. "My son,…" he said clapping Jax on the back.

"Actually I need to tell you all one more thing," Sam said catching all of their attention. "Jax doesn't even know but apparently this family can only share good news by making big announcements," she said laughing. "If any of you are wondering about wedding gifts already, we could use another crib. We're pregnant!" Instantly her eyes were on Jax's face to gauge his reaction.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. So I think I am going to continue this story for a bit which isn't something I usually do but I'm not ready to give up this story yet.**


	10. Pink or Blue

_Well, there it is. It's out there. Shit, Jax hasn't said anything. I knew I should have told him in private. Why did I think dropping a baby bomb on him in front of everyone was going to be a good idea? Nicely done Sam, as usual you have proven completely incapable of normal human behavior. What if Jax doesn't even want more kids? I mean I know I mentioned I wanted a kid eventually when we first met but he didn't really say anything about it. And what about Abel? What if he doesn't want a little brother or sister? Oh lord Sam, snap out of it, you're talking about a baby. He doesn't even know what a little brother is. Oh my God Sam, just breathe._

During Sam's entire inner monologue her eyes hadn't left Jax's face. The whole thing had lasted less than ten seconds but those ten seconds seemed to drag out for eternity.

Jax's face melted into a smile and he stood kissing her fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around to the cheers of everyone else. When he set her down, he grabbed her face. "I love you," he said beaming at her.

"I love you too," she said kissing him again before arms wrapped her in a hug from behind. It was Opie.

"Congratulations mommy," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Ope," she said. All of the others had their turn congratulating the couple with Gemma and Clay bringing up the last of the hugs.

"You know what this means," Gemma said smiling. Sam just raised her eyebrows in question. "You can't drink at your own graduation party tomorrow."

"Yeah, no celebratory shots of whiskey babe," Jax said with his hand on her hip.

"It's going to be a very long six months," Sam joked.

"You're already three months?' Gemma asked.

"Yep. I was lucky enough not to have a bad puking phase. Now I just have to get fat."

"Enjoy every minute of it," Gemma offered. "It's an incredible experience."

"You know what this means," she said to Jax. "We have to finally move my shit out of that apartment and into the house. We can sell off the furniture we don't need."

"You aren't moving anything," he said placing his hand on the front of her stomach and beamed down at where his baby was growing. "They guys and I will get it."

"Sam would this be the apartment that we moved all that shit into six months ago and then you never lived there." Tig asked sarcastically.

"Oh kiss my ass Tig," she shot back and he made a kissy face at her.

"You gonna sell all that furniture?" Clay asked. "The appliances too?"

"Yeah, why you need something?"

"The clubhouse could use a new fridge. Our's is on borrowed time."

"Man, yes please take it."

"How much you want?"

"No sir, just take it. I just need to get it out of the apartment."

"Sam, what about those couches?" Tig asked.

"Anything. Guys anything you all want, it's yours. Anything else I can sell."

Opie slung his arm around her shoulders. "Jax I like this girl man. Why couldn't you find her earlier?" he joked.

"I've wondered that myself," Jax answered smiling at Sam who just smiled back.

Later that evening, they had put Abel to bed and were lying on the couch watching TV. Sam was laying beside Jax with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"When Abel's old enough we should turn the spare room into his bedroom," Jax said suddenly.

Sam laughed. "We will but he will be in that crib for a while yet."

"I know, I'm just thinking ahead."

Sam lifted her head to smile at him. "So you are happy about this baby? I haven't asked you since I dropped the bomb on you at dinner."

Jax looked into her eyes seriously. "Babe, I am very happy about this baby. I know that you are already a mom to Abel but this baby will be a piece of both of us. Plus, I wasn't around before Abel was born. This time I get to see every part of this."

"Do you have a preference? Boy or girl?"

"Girl. A strong, beautiful woman just like her mother."

Sam laughed. "Babe look at us. Clearly we have the beautiful thing locked down," she said jokingly.

"What about you? Do you have a preference?"

"Boy. A strong, protective, handsome man with a heart of gold just like his daddy."

Jax smiled. "Then there is only one solution here, isn't there. It has to be twins," he said smiling.

Sam laughed. "No do not put that on me. I already have to get fat for one kid, imagine how bad it would be for two."

"Well then we will just have to have another one," he said continuing the topic.

"Okay," she said smiling and kissing him. There was a knock on the door and Sam looked at Jax confused. "Did the club call?"

They both sat up and Jax checked his cell. "No," he said confused. He pulled a gun off the mantle and they walked to the door, Jax keeping her behind him.

Jax opened the door to find Clay, Tig, Bobby, Chibs and Ope on their doorstep. "Sorry," Clay said nodding to Jax's gun. "Didn't want to wake the baby with the bell."

Jax let them inside before closing the door. "What's going on?"

"I'll let you all talk," Sam said. "I'm going to bed." Jax kissed her cheek and she turned for the bedroom.

"Actually we are here for you Sam," Clay said and she turned back and shared a confused look with Jax. "Bobby was looking into the CaraCara books and came across some discrepancies. And since we have a new accountant in our corner, we thought we'd ask you to take a look." Clay gestured to Bobby who held up accounting ledgers and other books.

"Of course, but I did just finish school so I don't know how much help I can really be."

"Anything helps," clay said.

"Come on into the kitchen, I'll make some coffee," she said leading the men into the other room.

Sam looked over the books, occasionally making notes on her own notepad. The guys looked on silently.

"Okay," she said finally. "There is definitely something off here. Every three months she was depositing fifty grand into her account but always deducts it exactly ten days later. It stopped when she died though. You see this," she said turning the books and the guys looked on. "There is a description for every transaction so when she goes to the accounting software at the end of the month, she remembers what it was for. Now here is the fifty grand," she said pointing at a single line.

"No description," Ope said pointing out the obvious.

"Not for any of these transactions," Sam said. "Do you have any idea what LuAnn would have been doing with that money?"

"Forgot to ask before she got whacked," Clay said dryly.

"Well it looks to me like she was mediating it for someone. One amount goes in and then that exact amount goes out. No deduction for her cut of it. Any idea who?"

"No idea, but we will find out," Clay said standing. "Thanks Sam, I love having you in this family more and more each day," he said hugging her.

"Happy to help," she said following them all to the door.

"Do we need to worry about this?" Jax asked.

"Not right now," Clay said. "Tomorrow is a day of celebration. We will get to this later," he said and the guys left.

Jax closed the door behind them and turned to Sam giving her a look.

Sam just nodded. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand. "Let's go to bed." She dragged him off down the hallway, both of them thinking about that conversation and the fact that they both had the feeling something bad was going to come out of this.


	11. Graduation

Sam woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in her eyes. She knew Jax was still asleep by his deep breathing and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. She tried to remove herself from his grasp but he ended up opening his eyes and looking at her before rubbing his face.

"Morning babe," he said leaning over and kissing her.

"Morning. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Nine," Sam said looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Abel hasn't woken up yet?" Jax asked looking at her surprised. He never slept that late.

Sam shared his confused look before jumping out of bed and going across the hall to the nursery. Abel wasn't in his crib. "Jax…" she started worried but as he stepped into the nursery, they heard Abel giggle in the kitchen. Sharing a confused look they followed the sound.

Abel was sitting in his high chair and Gemma was feeding him. "Mom?" Jax asked confused.

"Hey baby," she said smiling at both of them.  
"Why are you in my house so early on a Saturday?"

"I thought you two could use some sleep and you know I can't stay away from my favorite grandson," she said turning back to the baby smiling.

"You may not be able to say that for much longer," Sam said laughing and sharing a smile with Jax.

"I hope it's a boy," Gemma said. "Girls are too much work. Too much drama."

"Hey," Sam said faking being hurt.

"Be realistic Sam," Gemma said. "With me for a grandma and you for a mom, that girl will have no shortage attitude."

"Jesus Christ," Jax piped up. "If it's a girl, I'm officially screwed."

The women laughed. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee," Gemma said pointing at the counted. "Well, for you Jax." She said correcting. "Sam you can have tea or something."

Sam laughed. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed for the day," she said suddenly realizing she was only wearing one of Jax's t-shirts.

"Don't worry about it," Gemma said sensing her sense of uncomfortability. "I walk around the house in just Clay's shirts all the time."

"Not a picture I needed," Sam said before disappearing from the room.

"So what'd the guys want last night?" Gemma asked turning to her son who had sat down at the table with his coffee and was watching his mother feed his son.

"They wanted Sam to look at the CaraCara books. There's something up with the accounting. Strange money going in and out."

"Well I wouldn't put it past Luann to be into something shady on the side. I mean, the woman was one of my oldest friends but she was known for looking out for number one."

"We'll figure it out," he said smiling at his son who was currently slamming his hands down on the table in his mashed carrots.

"Well aren't we a little destructor," Gemma said using a towel to wipe up the mess and wipe off Abel's hands.

When Sam re-entered the room in jean shorts and a tank top Abel instantly reached out for her. "Hey baby," she said picking him up and going to the fridge to pour herself a glass of lemonade.

"Did you're mommy come back little man?" Gemma asked rubbing his head and kissing him. "I better go, so I can go to TM to make sure everything is ready for the club/graduation party tonight. Neeta watching the baby?"

"Yeah, she'll come before I have to be at the school to line up. Do you know who all is actually coming to the ceremony?"

"Uh… everyone," Gemma said confused.

"Oh I figured it would just be a few and then everyone would be at the party." Sam said knowing full well that the group of guys would cause a scene at the ceremony.

"We show up for family baby," Gemma said smiling. "We're all so proud of you."

Sam smiled at her and Gemma left. "I was gonna take Abel to the park so he could be out in the sun for a bit. Want to join us?" When he didn't answer she turned to Jax to find him just smiling at her. "What?"

"I like this," he said simply. "Our little family," he said walking over and placing one hand on Abel's head and the other wrapped around her waist and rested on her stomach.

Sam leaned up and kissed him.

Sam knew the guys would cause a scene but she didn't realize how much their cheers and cat calls would echo in the enclosed event center as she walked across the stage. It was so distracting that even the president of the college gave her a small look of disapproval.

After the ceremony Sam found Jax, Gemma and Clay waiting for her so Gemma could take photos of her and her and Jax together like a typical mom.

Planning ahead, Jax and Sam had taken his truck to graduation as sitting on the back of his Harley in a dress while her hair whipped in the wind wasn't exactly the best idea. They entered the clubhouse to find the party already in full swing. Gemma and Clay had already arrived.

"Sam, I brought you a change of clothes," Gemma said when she spotted them. "I left it in Jax's dorm room."

Sam turned to Jax seductively. "Wanna help me out of this dress?" Jax smirked at her and let her lead him by the hand to the dorm room.

When they re-entered the party Jax went off to hang with his guys while Sam walked over to Gemma and the group of women the older lady was talking too.

Half-Sac set a beer down in front of Sam and all the women just looked at him and scoffed. "What?" he asked, completely cluelessly.

"Uh… I'm pregnant. I can't drink."

"Oh….," he said catching on and slowly taking the beer away.

"Which means I am her designated drinker," Jax said coming over and taking the beer. "Also, Sac, remember what happened to the guy that supplied my ex-wife with drugs…" Jax said alluding to the time that he beat the shit out of a man for selling crank to Wendy.

"Yeah…" Sac answered. Jax just tipped the beer at Sac and then walked away. "I don't get it," he said to Sam.

"He's saying if you give me alcohol and it hurts his baby, he will kill you. Like literally kill you."

Sac let that register and then retreated to the other side of the bar.

Ima entered the party with Lyla and everyone's eyes turned from the girl to the Sam nervously. Even Jax looked at her to see what she was she was going to do. Ima, on the other hand, walked right up to Jax like it wasn't a big deal. "Hey, wanna get me a drink?"

"Nope, you know where the bar is," he said coldly.

"I thought gentlemen were supposed to get drinks for the lady," she said suggestively.

"The only ladies I see are over there," he pointed. "One I call mom and the other has my diamond on her finger."

"diamond?" Ima said spinning around to look at Sam who just waved her left hand and let the ring sparkle. "That bitch," Ima mumbled under her breath.

"Careful Darlin', that's my future wife," you're insulting Jax said seriously.

"Oh please like you'd ever hit a girl," Ima said.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," Jax said looking at Sam who was glaring at Ima now.

"Whatever," Ima said turning and walking back out of the clubhouse.

"Excuse me," Sam said standing up and following the blond outside. "Ima," she called out causing the blond to turn around.

"What do you want?" the girl spat.

Before the other woman could say anything else, Sam hauled off and punched Ima in the face. "Stay the hell away from Jax. He's mine and he has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want you."

Ima came back at her. "He'll come around."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so seeing as how he's about to be a father again," she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"What?" Ima asked stunned.

"I'm pregnant bitch. So back off."

"Word of advice," Ima said getting in Sam's face. "Luann got into shady deals for the club and it got her killed." Then Ima turned to walk away.

"What did you just say?" Sam called after her. _Does Ima know something about the money? Does that mean the money has something to do with Luann's death? Shit._


	12. Trouble In Paradise

Sam hadn't slept well since her altercation with Ima. Obviously Ima knew something which meant the club was going to have to find out what she knew. Ima wasn't stupid, she will try to manipulate the situation as much as possible. Sam just hoped the club was able to keep Jax out of whatever they have to do for Ima to give over the info.

Sam looked over at the alarm clock seeing that it was seven o'clock. Jax was sound asleep bedside her with his arms wrapped around her. Slowly Sam freed herself from his grasp so not to wake him and walked to Abel's room.

"Good morning little man," Sam said picking him up and walking to the kitchen to get him breakfast

Jax walked in while she was sitting next to Abel's high chair feeding him his baby food apricots. "Morning babe," he said walking over and kissing her before going to pour himself some coffee. "You tossed and turned all night," he started. "What's going on?'

Sam had an internal 10 second debate with herself on how much she should tell him because of Ima's involvement. At the end of it all though, Jax and her had a total disclosure agreement. "Ima knows something about the money missing from CaraCara." Jax just gave her his signature 'go on' nod. Sam told him everything that had happened outside with Ima and Jax laughed. "What?" Sam asked slightly offended.

"What is it with you and my mom busting chicks noses?" he asked joking.

"She was pushing into my territory," Sam said shrugging.

"Damn, my old lady is possessive," he said smiling.

"Oh yeah, it's a problem actually," she said standing and kissing him quickly before going to throw out the baby food garbage. "But seriously, what are you going to do about Ima?"

"I'll take it to the club, put it to a vote." He saw the uneasy look on Sam's face so he grabbed her hand as she walked back over to clean up Abel. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about Darlin." Sam gave him a small smile. "What are your plans for today?"

"Gemma wants to do a Sunday BBQ so we are going to go to the store for all of the supplies. See you at your mom's later?"

"Yeah," he said and Sam carried Abel back to his room to get ready for the day.

Gemma and Sam were each pushing a cart through the grocery store. Sam's however had Abel too.

"So when do we find out that I am officially having another grandson?" Gemma asked smiling.

"In about six months," Sam said smiling knowing that Gemma will have an opinion.

As expected, Gemma turned around quickly. "You aren't going to find out?"

"Nope, we want to be surprised. As long as baby is healthy, we are good."

"I don't like it," Gemma said moving on down the aisle.

"How many people are coming to this thing?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"You three, Ope, Lyla and the kids, Tig, Bobby, Chibbs, and a few of the others."

"Did I hear my name?" Lyla asked coming around the corner.

"Hey baby," Gemma said. "We were just picking up stuff for the bbq tonight. Ope said you all were coming."

"We'll be there," she said smiling at the other women before turning to Abel. "Hello there little buddy. Are you ready to be a big brother? Congrats on that by the way," she said turning to Sam. "I haven't really seen you since the dinner."

"Thank you. We do need to catch up," Sam said. "We'll make sure to catch up at this thing tonight."

"Sounds good. I saw Ima's nose by the way. Good job with that." Lyla walked away and Sam looked at Gemma's questioning look.

"I may or may not have punched Ima last night," Sam said.

Gemma just smirked. "It's scary how much you fit in this family," she said slinging an arm around Sam's neck.

The bbq was in full swing. Gemma was playing hostess and passing out drinks. Clay was manning the grill will Bobby and Chibbs offering advise beside him. Opie, Lyla, Jax and Sam were sitting at the picnic table talking and watching the older kids run around the yard.

"I can't believe you are going to have another one of those," Opie said pointing at the baby.

Jax looked down at his little family and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and kissed her. "I've already been pre-warned it better be a boy. I think a girl would kill me." The guys laughed.

"Jax," Chibbs said walking over. "Call for you brother. Club business."

Jax took the phone and walked off to answer the call.

Sam had watched him go. "What's that all about?" Sam asked turning to Opie.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go find out," he said moving away.

A few minutes later the guys came back over. "I have to go babe," Jax said kissing the top of Sam's head. "Club business."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"I have to go," he said walking off.

"I'm going to watch his back," Opie said kissing Lyla and following after Jax.

"We'll that's odd," Sam said staring at their retreating backs.

"I'm sure it will be okay," Lyla said.

"Can I ask you something," Sam said turning back to the other woman. She explained the CaraCara money situation in as little detail as possible to protect the club. After all, she had no idea what all Opie had told his old lady. "Do you have any idea what it is that Ima might know?"

Lyla shook her head.. "Not really. I know with Otto in jail she was always worried about him. I know he has a lot of enemies inside but it was more beneficial for the club for Otto to be alive. Maybe it was some deal she made for his protection."

"But who would she have made a deal with?" Sam asked.

"That I would have no idea. I am pretty new to this life and Opie doesn't tell me too much. Just enough to keep me safe."

"Well if you think of anything, or hear anything at CaraCara that flags your interest, will you let me know?"

"Of course," Lyla said and the conversation changed to happier, lighthearted topics.

A few hours later Opie pulled walked back into the the bbq alone. He headed directly over to Sam and Lyla. "Hey baby," he greeted her kissing her head.

"Jax behind you?" Sam asked.

Opie was quiet for a moment. "No, he still had club business."

"Where?" Sam asked catching on to Opie's almost guilty vibe.

"Um… out." Apparently Opie couldn't hid stuff from Sam very well.

Sam turned serious. "Where Jax, Opie?"

"At the clubhouse," he answered.

"Is he alone?" Sam said, her heart sinking.

Sam jumped up.

"It's for the club Sam," Opie called at her back.

Sam walked over to Gemma who looked up at her in surprise. "Can you watch Abel for a bit?" she asked handing over the baby.

"Of course." Sam started to walk off and Gemma called at her back. "Where you going?"

"To knock some sense into your son," she called over her shoulder.

Sam through the door to the clubhouse open. All the lights were off so Sam made a beeline straight to Jax's dorm room. She could see the light on through the crack at the bottom of the door. Throwing the door open she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Jax was sitting on the end of the bed and a long-legged Ima was leaning over kissing him.

Jax looked up when he heard the door open and froze in shock when he saw Sam. "Babe, it's not." He said shoving Ima away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam asked spinning on her heels before storming out, Jax still calling out to her.

"Jesus Christ," she heard him yell out.


	13. Spinning Out

Sam's car screeched to a stop in Gemma's drive way. Throwing open the door, Sam didn't even bother to close it before bounding up the driveway and through the gate to the back yard. Most of the faces were ones of shock and confusion. Opie on the other hand, had a look of dread.

Spotting Abel in Gemma's arms, Sam made a direct bee line for her. "Sam, what's going on?" Gemma asked standing up worried.

Abel reached out for Sam and Sam took him from his grandmother. "I just walked in on your son and that porn star at the clubhouse."

"Jesus Christ," Gemma yelled. "That little man slut. I mean what the shit is he doing?" Gemma started yelling getting more and more riled up.

"Sam…" Opie said walking over like he was walking to his death.

"Ope, I love you and I respect that you have been Jax's best friend since you two were babies but seeing as you knew about this and tried to hide it from me, I would suggest you not get in my face right now," she said stone cold seriously. Opie just stepped back and nodded. Sam looked at Lyla over his shoulder. "Lyla, would you mind coming over? I don't want to be alone."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right behind you," Lyla said taking her keys from Opie.

Most of the others followed Sam as she stormed back to the car with Abel. Jax's bike came roaring down the road screeching to a halt at the curb. "Sam," he yelled jumping off his bike before it had even finished shutting off.

"Stay away from me Jax. I'm taking our son and going home. I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I'm sure that whore wouldn't mind keeping you company." Sam finished buckling Abel in and opened the driver's door.

"Babe, I didn't," Jax started but Sam slapped him across the face before he could finish.

"Gemma, you better get your son." Sam got in the car and slammed the door.

"Sam! Sam open the door! Babe!" he yelled pounding on the door. Sam threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before taking off down the street. Jax just watched the taillights and put his hands on his head in desperation.

After several minutes Jax turned around to see everyone else staring at him in silence. "Mom…" he said on the verge of tears.

"Okay," she said walking over to him. "Come inside, we'll figure it out. It's going to be okay baby." Gemma grabbed his shoulders and led him inside.

Sam was pacing when Lyla knocked on the door. "I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I could get away." Sam cut the woman off by pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry,"' Sam said pulling away.

"It's okay," Lyla said shutting the front door.

"I don't know what's happening Lyla," Sam said walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. "I'm spinning out." She put her head in her hands.

Lyla walked over and placed her hand on Sam's back. "First of all, you need to breathe. Just take a breath." Sam took a deep breath, waited a bit, and then exhaled nodding. "Okay, now tell me what happened."

"I went to the clubhouse, all the lights were off so I walked to the dorm room. When I opened the door Jax was sitting on the bed and Lyla was standing, bent over kissing him."

"And then…" Lyla pressed.

"And then nothing. I turned and ran."

"Sam, there are so many ways that it could turn out to be nothing." Sam just looked at her so she continued. "Ima is a whore who has the hots for Jax, everyone knows that. I wouldn't put it past her to jump him. The question is Sam, do you really thing Jax would cheat on you?"

Sam looked at her feet for a minute before sighing. "No. I know he loves me."

"See, then you need to talk to him. Hear him out."

"But Lyla what if he was going to do it? What if Jax was actually about to cheat on me? I cannot be a single mom Lyla, I don't have that kind of strength."

"First of all, you are one of the strongest women I know. You will get through this no matter what and if it ends that way, you will have everyone's support." Sam nodded and tears came to her eyes. "Now… You said yourself that Jax loves you. He would do anything for you as we all learned six months ago when someone was trying to kill you. If that doesn't show he loves you, then I don't know what does."

Sam nodded and tears slipped down her face. "I told him not to come home. Lyla, I looked right at him and told him not to come home. I pushed him right back into her arms."

"It's okay. He's not going to do anything stupid. He was talking to Gemma when I left the party."

"What if he doesn't come home?" Sam asked rhetorically. Lyla scooted closer to her and then both sat in silence as tears kept streaming down Sam's face.

It was well after ten when they heard a key in the front door, causing them both to stand. Sam's tears had dried up long ago. The door opened and in walked a distraught Jax. He didn't even glance at Lyla. Instead his eyes remained solely focused on Sam.

"I'm going to go now," Lyla said hugging Sam. "Call me if you need anything," she said as she pulled away.

"Thanks Lyla," she said as the woman let herself out. Sam and Jax continued their stare off until Sam turned around and walked back to the couch in the living room and sat down.

"I'm so sorry babe," Jax said following her and sitting beside her.

"What happened tonight?" Sam asked staring at the floor unable to look at him.

"Ima said she would tell us what she knows but only to me and only if I met her at the clubhouse. She surprised me when she kissed me the exact moment you walked in. Babe, I swear I was not going to sleep with her. You have to believe me."

After a few moments she nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. "I do."

"Thank god," he said sighing and leaning in for a kiss.

"But…" Sam said holding up and hand to stop him. "I don't want you around her. Seriously Jax, I don't trust her for obvious reasons and I do not want her around you."

"Done. She's dead to the club."

"Good," she said letting him kiss her this time. Suddenly she pulled away. "Just to be clear, I don't want you to actually kill her."

Jax laughed. "Yeah I got that babe."

"And I'm sorry I told you not to come home."

Jax grabbed her hand. "I was never gonna listen to that. My family is here. Everything I want is here."

"That's a pretty good answer," Sam said cocking her head.

"I talked to my mom," he said kissing her again.

"come on, lets go to bed before I change my mind," Sam said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

A loud banging woke Sam and Jax. Sam looked at the clock. 2 AM. "Seriously, who could it be at 2 AM?" Sam asked sluggishly. They heard Abel begin to wail. "Perfect," Sam said getting up and going to get the baby. She followed Jax to the door and they opened it to reveal Opie, Clay and the rest of the guys.

"What the hell?" Jax said letting them all in and Sam followed the men into the living room.

"Unser just called," Clay started. "Ima's body was just found. Someone stabbed her. Five times. Please tell me it wasn't you."

"I was at mom's until I came here," Jax said and suddenly as if in slow motion they all turned to Sam.

"It wasn't me," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Sure I hated her but I wouldn't actually kill the bitch."

"So whoever Ima was going to rat on killed her?" Clay asked rhetorically.


	14. CaraCara

The guys were still in Jax's living room when there was another knock on the door. This time Jax and a few of the guys went to open it while Sam stayed sitting on the couch holding Abel. She couldn't make out what all was said but she could clearly hear Jax voice raise to angry levels as he said, "You can't possibly thing she really had anything to do with this."

There was silence for a few seconds and then the guys parted ways letting Unser enter the room. "What's going on?" Sam asked looking at the cop wearily.

"I'm sorry sweatheart, but I am going to need you to come down to the station and answer a few questions."

"Seriously Wayne, in the middle of the night? It can't wait until morning?" She asked.

"Afraid not," he said shrugging.

Sam stood and Jax came over to take Abel. "I'll call Neeta and be right behind you," he said and Sam nodded.

She turned to Unser. "You arresting me or can I take my own car?"

"I'm not arresting you but considering the relationship between this club and the police, I think its best you ride with me." Sam just nodded and followed him out the door.

The drive to the station was silent. Clearly Unser didn't like having to bring Sam in as he was acting just as put off as she was by the whole situation. He ushered her into one of the rooms and they both sat down at the table. "I really am sorry about this," he said placing a folder on the table in front of him.

"Yeah yeah Wayne let's just get this over with," she said leaning forwards.

"Where were you last night?"

"At home."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Lyla was there until Jax got home."

"And what time was that?"

"About ten."

"Did anyone else see you?"

"No I was home. It's not like I ordered a pizza at midnight or something."

"Hey I hate this as much as you so maybe we cut the attitude," Unser said.

Sam sat back and siged. "Sorry. Can I get some water at least?"

Unser looked at the reflective glass and Sam knew whoever was behind it was not charged with getting her water. "We have preliminary report from the ME that Ima's nose was broken."

Sam looked surprised for about a second before laughing. "Okay that one was probably me. I punched her the night before." Realizing how that had sounded so added. "I didn't kill her though."

"Relax, we don't actually think you killed her. We just have to ask the questions. Why did you hit her?"

"I walked in on her trying to put her slutty moves on Jax."

"Oh…" he said remaining quiet for a moment. "And you only broke her nose?" he asked totally changing demeanor.

"As opposed to…" she asked laughing.

"I'm just saying, some girl pushes into your territory. You should have at least messed up most of her face or something."

Sam leaned forward laughing now. "Is Wayne Unser, the police chief, recommending I assault another person?"

"Merely a statement of fact," he said shrugging. "Well," he started closing the folder. "All I see here is a conversation between two women. No murder motive. You are free to go miss Hayes."

"Thank you chief," she said standing and following him out of the room and dowbn the hall.

When Jax saw them coming he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I am all done here." Jax placed a hand on her lower back.

"Clearly Sam didn't kill Ima," Unser said to Jax before turning to Sam. "You ever want help with that right cross, you let me know."

"You got it chief," she said smiling and letting Jax lead her out of the station.

The next day, or technically later that day, Sam was working in the office when Juice walked in and sat down on the couch in a huff.

"Something on your mind," Sam asked looking over.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her seriously.

"Of course."

"About women?"

Sam laughed. "Sure."

"So there is this lady. Mia. We've been hanging out a lot recently and I am thinking of making her my old lady. What do you think?"

"I think…" she started getting up and coming over to sit by him on the couch. "I think it doesn't matter what I think. If you like and you think she is the one, then that is all that matters. But, if it means that much to you why don't you have her over for dinner tomorrow night. You, Mia, Jax and I. It's a lot easier to get used to the whole club idea when it isn't a big family dinner situation."

"You mean Gemma?" he asked smirking.

"Exactly."

"That'd be great," he said hugging her and standing. "You know Sam, I really like having you around."

"Thank Juice," she answered as her phone rang. "Oh this is Jax, I better take it."

Fifteen minutes later Sam parked her car in the CaraCara lot and walked over to where Jax was sitting on his bike smoking and waiting for her.

"So you wanna tell me why I am at a porn studio?" she asked. "Did you get a second job?" she joked.

"Funny," he said kissing her cheek. "I need you to look at the books more thoroughly and you can only do that from here. Bobby is already in the office and you two are going over this stuff together."

"Okay," she said not totally thrilled to be spending her day at a porn studio. She noticed Jax had gotten on his bike instead of following her towards the door. "You're not coming in?"

"No, I have his insanely hot fiancé that doesn't want me around porn studios," he said grinning.

"You're learning," she smiled back before walking inside instantly in the middle of scantily clad girls.

"Hey Sam," Lyla called waving and Sam waived back.

"Hey Sam, " another called out. "I heard Ima finally got some with Jax."

"And now the bitch is dead," Sam retorted before walking into the office with Bobby. "Hey Bobby."

"Sam, thank god. I can't make heads or tails of these ledgers." He was instantly thrusting notepads at her.

Over the new several hours, the two of them scoured over every record and every book in the office but found nothing else out of the ordinary and nothing to clue them in on the odd transactions they had found days before.

"We're looking in the wrong places," Sam said finally.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"If you were Luann would you keep record of your misdoings right in the place that anyone can find? No, you would hide it where you knew nobody would look."

"Which is?" he asked clueless.

Sam snapped her fingers. "Didn't you tell me Luann had a small collection of films that she would loan out to people?"

"Yeah…"

"And didn't you say some of them were her own films?"

"Yes…"

"Well who is going to ask Luann to check out her movies? That's just awkward."

Bobby led Sam over to the collection and they started opening up the cases until they came across one that didn't have a film inside but papers.

"Call Clay," Sam said. "Tell him we got it."


	15. Answers

"What am I looking at here?" Clay asked from the head of the table in the clubhouse. All of the guys were in their respective places and Sam was leaning against the window.

As she was addressed, she stepped forward. "These are Luann's evidence of the transactions she didn't want anyone to know about. Look at the last few pages," She said pointing to the stack of papers Clay had in his hands. "There are monthly invoices for $50,000 for audio and video equipment."

"She did run a porn studio," Tig said confused. "Audio and video equipment isn't really a rare thing to buy."

"No it's not," Sam answered. "But $50,000 a month. Either that is the shittiest equipment ever and they have to replace it every month or it isn't actually for equipment at all."

"So we find out what she is really buying," Clay said. "We call this 'Jays Supplies'," he said reading the name on the invoices.

"We already did," Juice said speaking up and all eyes turned to him. "Sam and I called over there and got ahold of some snarky woman who said she wouldn't give us any information. However, we did a little online digging and found out that the place is smack in the middle of Mayan territory. And who is a big influence, Alvarez."

"You're old man?" Clay asked turning back to Sam.

"Yeah let's not call him that," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Have you seen him recently?" Bobby asked.

"We had coffee twice but it's not like I'm inviting him over for thanksgiving dinner or anything. I'm marrying the VP of his rival club for god's sake."

"Does he know about the engagement?" Clay asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Good," Clay said. "Call him and see if he'll meet you. Tell him you just want to catch up. See if you can get any information out of him."

"I know I am the youngest one here so excuse my youthful ignorance but do none of you remember what happened the last time I was involved with Alvarez? People died."

"We will be there if anything goes down," Jax said placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to the future queen and future prince or princess of charming," Chibbs said.

Sam looked down at her stomach. "I guess this is going to be a little hard to hide." She pulled her cell out of her pocket and headed out of the room.

After she had closed the door behind her, Jax turned to the table. "Nothing happens to Sam," he said seriously. His brothers just nodded.

Several minutes later Sam reentered the room and the guys all looked up at her. "Meeting is set for two o'clock this afternoon," she said.

"Good girl," Clay said. "Two o'clock we have a chat with Alvarez," he said banging his gavel. Most of the men stood and left but Jax stayed put in his seat.

"What's wrong," Sam asked walking over to him. He pulled her down into his lap.

"Just worried about letting two of the most important things in my life walk into a room with one of our sworn enemies," he said placing a hand on her stomach.

"We'll be fine," she said covering his hand with hers. "He is my father after all, I don't think he's going to just shoot me."

"He'd better not." Jax shook his head and finally made eye contact with her. "Can we change the subject? I want to talk about names," he said smiling.

"You are so domesticated it's cute," she chided.

"I want Thomas for a boy after my brother," he said.

"Really, I like Lucas," she offered and Jax winced. "And I was thinking Ava for a girl."

"Abel and Ava?" Jax asked not hiding the fact he wasn't a fan. "I was thinking Jamie. It is a mix between her parents and her uncle, Jax, sAM, and opIE."

Sam made a face. "I'll tell you what, if it is a boy, Thomas, and if it's a girl, Ava."

Jax nodded. "See compromise already. This marriage thing is gonna be easy."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, okay." She was quiet for a minute. "Do you want more kids?"

"I want to make sure the one we are about to have is healthy. I don't think I could go through what I went through with Abel again."

"I know and you won't but do you want more kids down the line?"

"Do you?" he asked throwing it back to her.

Sam nodded. "I always pictured I'd have three so Abel, this one and one more."

Jax warmed at hearing her call Abel her own son. "If this is a boy, then I want a girl. One just as amazing as her mom."

Sam kissed him. "And if that's a boy?"

"I don't think I would survive four kids," Jax said laughing.

"We could sell one and try again," Sam offered joking.

"I'm sure Tig knows a guy," Jax said playing along.

Gemma stuck her head in the doorway and smiled. "What are you two doing?"

"Figuring out how to sell off one of your grandchildren," Jax answered fully expecting the shocked look that crossed him mom's face.

"He's obviously kidding," Sam said getting up and walking over to the older woman. "We'd just give it away for free," she said hoping for one more rise out of Gemma, which she got.

"You two need therapy," Gemma said as they walked past her and out to the lot.

At exactly two o'clock Sam walked into the coffee shop instantly spotting Alvarez looking out of place in a back booth. He smiled and gave her a small wave as she made her way over to him.

As she got closer she saw realization in his eyes as he noticed her stomach. She was by no means huge at this point but she couldn't hide the bump any longer.

"Alvarez," she greeted sliding into the booth.

"Sam," he answered. "So I am going to have a grandchild?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Yep."

"Jax's?"

"Yep. The next generation of Tellers."

"And the ring on your hand," he continued. "Is that because of the baby?"

"No, Jax had no idea when he proposed."

"My daughter as the future queen of the Sons. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it but if you want any sort of relationship with your grandkid you'd better learn to accept it."

Alvarez leaned back slightly shocked. "You would let me be in the kids life?"

"Family is a big thing for both Jax and I as well as the Sons. We aren't going to prohibit our child from knowing his family because of an old feud."

"That's…. mature," he said for lack of a better word.

"Now that the secret is out I need you to help me with something." Alvarez nodded for her to continue. "What do you know about a place called Jay's Supplies?"

"Been involved in their business for a long time. Why are you asking?"

"One of our club's old ladies was making monthly transactions with them. We want to know what it was for and why she was keeping it a secret."

"And why should I give you this information?" he asked leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

"Someone killed that old lady and when one of her porn stars started to rat, they killed her too. If we want to ensure that they don't come after the Sons, we need to figure out what we are dealing with." She said standing her ground. "Besides, like or not, you are family with the Sons now. If you want to be involved in this child's life that means looking out for them and looking out for their father even if he is a rival."

The guys waiting outside must have misconstrued her serious facial features as the situation being worse than it was because the next thing she knew Jax was sliding into the booth beside her and Clay pulled up a seat to the table.

"Hello brother," Clay greeted.

Alvarez ignored him and looked at Jax. "I see you knocked up Sam."

"We're getting married too," Jax said seriously.

"Will Mayans be invited to the wedding?"

"If we are friends at that time, why not."

Alvarez sighed and leaned back. "Jay runs a lot of coke through his shop that can't hit police radar. LuAnn was running the cash transactions through her business to help cover the trail."

"Clearly not covered enough," Clay said. "It took Sam all of an hour to find it."

"What's the money for?" Jax asked.

"LuAnn's husband had a lot of enemies when he went inside. LuAnn running the money was her trade for his protection."

"So LuAnn was doing this just to make sure Otto wasn't killed," Sam asked trying to catch up.

"Yep," Alvarez said.

"Why wouldn't she just talk to the club," Jax said more to Clay than anyone else.

"LuAnn was a stubborn bitch," Clay answered. "Thought she could handle this on her own."

"I'm just going to ask the elephant in the room question," Sam started. "With LuAnn dead, what about Otto's protection?"

"That ended as well. Haven't I heard he has been attached a few times recently? Blind now or something?"

"We're going to need to set up a different sort of protection for him," Clay said.

"I'll talk to Jay," Alvarez said. "Work something out."

The men all stood and shook hands. Sam just waved. She was nowhere near ready to hug this man yet. Alvarez left.

Clay started for the door with Jax behind him when a sharp pain started in Sam's stomach causing her to almost fall over if she hadn't caught herself on the back of one of the booths.

Jax was by her side in an instant. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but I have a searing pain. The baby Jax," she said looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Call 911," Jax shouted at Clay while Opie, Bobby, and Chibbs rushed to Sam to try and help.

Within minutes she was being loaded into the back of an ambulance, the pain still shooting through her body.

"We are taking her to St. Thomas," the EMT said to the group of bikers standing by the doors.

"I'm coming with you," Jax said climbing in.

"Are you family?" the EMT asked.

"I'm her husband," he said grabbing her hand and looking back at Clay.

"I'll call you're mother and we'll meet you at the hospital," he said and Jax nodded. "You take care of my daughter," he said to the EMT before the doors closed and they sped off down the street, the Sons faces shrinking away in the distance.


	16. Baby In Danger

The ride to the hospital had only taken minutes but for Jax and Sam, those were the longest minutes of their lives. The EMTs were rambling off stats and things, completely foreign to Sam. All she knew was that she was in the most intense pain she had been in in her life.

The ambulance screeched to a stop and the doors flew open to reveal doctors ready and waiting to assist her. Jax was running beside her gurney holding her hand until they passed into the area he could not follow.

Just a few minutes more, the pain overtook her and everything went black.

 _My head hurts. What is that smell? It smells like a hospital. Wait, I went to the hospital…for…. For my baby! What happened? God does my head hurt!_

Finally opening her eyes Sam spotted Jax sitting in a chair beside her bed. Gemma and Clay were talking by the door and it was Clay who noticed her open her eyes.

"Well good morning princess," he said smiling.

Gemma whipped around faster than anything and her face instantly registered relief. "Oh thank God," she said walking over and hugging the younger woman.

Jax felt the shift in the bed and woke up. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me," he said kissing her fiercely.

"What happened?"

"Good to see you awake Ms. Hayes," the doctor said walking into the room with a clip board. "I'm Doctor James. We met just before you passed out but something tells me you don't remember that," he said shaking her hand as she shook her head.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Dr. James sat in the chair on the other side of her bed. "You had a case of placenta tearing. We got it under control."

"And the baby?"

"While any sort of tear is never good, we don't think it was enough to do any significant harm. That being said, I am going to have to put you on bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy just to be sure that it doesn't tear further."

"Bedrest? For three more months?"

"I'm afraid so. Also, we are going to start you on a medication that will help the baby's lungs develop just in case the condition worsens and we have to deliver early."

"Is that a likely thing?" Sam asked scared.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now just know that everything is okay and we just need to keep a close eye on you to make sure nothing changes," he said patting her foot for reassurance. "Now, I would like to keep you here overnight just to be safe but you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thanks Dr. James," Sam said as he stood.

"Uh hey Doc," Clay said stepping forward. "There are a lot of people here that want to see her. Big family," Clay said smiling slyly.

Dr. James noticed Clay's cut and realized what he was talking about before smiling and nodding. "I'll tell the staff it's okay," he said before leaving.

"Three months on bedrest?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"I'm screwed," Jax said jokingly.

"Oh yes," Sam said playing along. "I'm the one stuck in bed for three months but please tell me how you are screwed."

The door opened and all the other guys and a few old ladies walked in.

"Damn mommy, you couldn't handle not being the center of attention for two minutes could you?" Opie asked joking.

"Did you like my little party trick?" Sam joked back.

"Seriously, you okay?" Juice asked concerned.

"Fine," she said reassuringly.

"She's on bedrest," Jax answered and most of the guys groaned.

"I'm going to pick up Abel from the house and let Neeta go home," Gemma said gathering her purse. "He should be here too."

Three months passed quicker than Sam expected. They guys had all been super helpful and Sam expected to pop any day now.

Sitting in bed watching the first season finale of The Walking Dead (Juice had basically forced her to watch it), she decided she wanted popcorn and pickles.

"Neeta…" she called out to no answer. "Gemma…." Again no answer. "Fine I will get it myself," she said heading off toward the kitchen.

Just as the popcorn was finishing up the front door opened.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jax asked concerned as he walked up behind her.

"I was hungry."

Jax looked down at the counter. "And this is what you picked?"

"Don't judge me, I'm growing a human."

Gemma walked in carrying Abel. "Sam what are you doing out of bed?"

"Getting food, I was here by myself."

"And did you forget how a phone worked?" Gemma asked scolding her.

"Okay okay I am going," she said taking her bowl of popcorn and jar of pickles and heading back to her bed.

"I'm just going to put Abel down for his nap and then I was thinking I would start a load of laundry if that's okay," Gemma called to her.

"Um… Gemma…" Sam called out.

"What is it?" Gemma asked coming into the room sans the baby.

Sam's water had broken as evidenced by her standing by a wet spot on the carpet. "I think it's time to have this baby…"

Three hours later Sam sat up in her hospital bed with Jax sitting in bed beside her holding their newborn son. Gemma held Abel who was passed out in her arms as she looked on at her little family. "You all ready for the madness?" she asked with a hand on the door.

"Let 'em in," Sam said smiling.

Gemma opened the door and the guys game in hooting and hollering until Gemma scolded them for almost waking Abel.

"Son," Jax started. "These are all of your uncles. Uncles, this is Thomas Teller," he said beaming down at the baby.

"Hey I prefer to be called grandpa," Clay said and everyone laughed.

The baby got passed around so everyone could hold him and Sam was only truly afraid he was going to be dropped by a few of them.

For any outsider it would look like a perfect family moment. But anyone who knows Charming knows that things don't stay perfect for long….

One Year Later….

 **A/N: Sorry it was short but I needed to get past the baby so I could dive into the next drama in this story. PLEASE R &R! Until next time… ~ Savy**


	17. One Year Later

**One Year Later…**

Sam looked around the party taking in the sights of her family. She couldn't believe it had already been a year since Thomas was born and here they were celebrating with a party thrown at Gemma's.

The past year had seen a lot of changes. First, and most importantly, Jax and Sam had finally tied the knot. That's right ladies and gentlemen, she was officially, Mrs. Jackson Teller. Second, Gemma and Clay had split up. Shortly after Clay moved out, Gemma started seeing Nero who Sam actually really liked. Finally, Sam had been spending time with Alveraz, and he had actually seen his grandkids on two occasions.

Jax had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, breaking her out of her own thoughts. "Hey Babe," he said in her ear.

"Hey," she said smiling at the sight of her sons playing together with Clay. When it came to the kids, he actually didn't always act so terrifying.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just how nice this is," she answered turning around in his arms so she was facing him.

Jax's face turned serious. "Don't say that. Anytime somebody says that, things always turn to shit."

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't take you for the superstitious type."

"I'm not, I am just stating facts."

"Well either way, the point was that this is a really happy time," she said smiling and pointing at their kids.

"Hi Mommy," Abel called from where he was playing with Clay. Jax and Sam waived back at him and he went back to what he was doing.

"So when can we expect Teller number 3?" Opie asked walking over with his arm around Layla.

Jax laughed and flipped his best friend the finger while pretending to hide it by scratching his head.

"I just pushed out that one," Sam said laughing and pointing at Thomas. "Give me a little more time before I have to do it again."

"So does that mean there will be more grandbabies?" Gemma asked clearly eavesdropping.

Sam just looked at Jax who smiled down at her before answering. "Have you seen my wife? Good luck keeping me off of her."

Everyone groaned. "Oh gross man, I didn't need to know about that," Opie said fake gagging.

Later as everyone was clearing out of the party, the few remaining were standing in the front yard talking. Nobody noticed the black SUV driving slowly down the street until the back window lowered and gunshots fired towards them.

Instantly, everyone was moving. Jax had shoved Sam (who was holding Thomas) backwards behind Gemma's car before laying on top of them to shield them.

 _Where is Abel? Who had he been with last? Was he with Gemma? Was he okay? I can't hear over the sound of gunshots!_

The shots stopped and the car sped away. A few of the sons, were already making their way towards their bikes to follow.

"Abel," Sam yelled out as she got to her feet.

"He's right here," Gemma called.

"Mommy," he called out as he ran over to them and Jax picked him up double checking that he was alright.

It was then that everyone noticed that Juice was lying closest to the street, not moving.

Jax was by his side in an instant. "Call 911," he yelled and Gemma pulled out her phone. "Juice, man can you hear me? Juice come on stay with me."

Jax looked up and locked eyes with Sam. He had murder in his eyes. _He wants to go after the SUV._ She gave him a small nod and he took off towards his bike, roaring away.

It was after midnight when Jax came home. Sam had come home and put the kids to bed after consoling Abel for a while. She had called the hospital and learned that Juice's gunshot wound had been in his abdomen. He would be okay. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table when he came in.

Jax said nothing but placed his keys in a bowl on the counter and then leaned against it staring at her.

Sam got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

"They got away," he said not wanting to let her go.

"Someone shot up a one year old's birthday party. Our son's birthday party, Jax," she said pulling back.

"I know," he said taking her hand and leading her back to the table.

"Any idea who it was?"

"None."

Sam nodded. "Juice is going to be okay."

Jax nodded looking at the floor. "I know," he said barely above a whisper.

"Baby, what is it?" Sam asked tilting his chin up towards her. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

Jax stood and walked to the fridge opening it and just staring inside. He closed it but didn't turn around.

 _My god this must be bad…_

"A few of the guys caught up to the SUV and they fired off a few more shots. Tig hit the driver and shooter but not before they hit us." He slammed his hand against the fridge and turned to look at her completely distraught. "Opie's dead."

Sam couldn't register what Jax had just said. Opie couldn't be dead. She had just seen him a few hours ago. He couldn't be dead, they needed him. He is Jax's best friend for gods sake. He's basically an uncle to the boys. What about his kids?

Sam saw a tear start to slip down Jax's face and she was over to him in an instant. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, but wrapped him in a tight hug that he returned.

Jax saw the blinking light on the answering machine. "Who called?"

"I don't know. I haven't even looked."

Jax pressed the button. "Sam, it's Dr. Tyler. I know it's late but I just wanted to call you with the results of your blood work. Congratulations Mrs. Teller, you are pregnant."

Sam and Jax stared at each other in shock.

 **A/N – Hey guys! I know this was really short and way overdue but I wanted to get something out to you loyal readers! Much more drama coming your way soon so please R &R! ~ Savy**


	18. Hospital Drama

Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night. Jax tossed and turn for several hours before getting out of bed completely and leaving the room. Sam had been about to go after him, to make sure he didn't leave when she heard the living room TV click on.

Sam had gotten very few and very restless hours of sleep after that before Thomas woke her up promptly at seven with his crying.

Abel came stumbling into her room wiping his tired eyes. "Mommy, why is the baby always crying?"

Sam heard Jax head into Thomas's room to get him so she pulled Abel up into bed with her. "All babies do that," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Even you did when you were as little as Thomas."

"I did?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yep. All babies."

Jax walked in carrying Thomas whom he handed to Sam along with a bottle. He stepped back and smiled down at the sight of his little family.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Three?" he asked shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her. "I want a daughter," he whispered in her ear.

Sam laughed. "With you as a father and these two as big brothers, that girl will never ever date."

"She can date," he said defensively. "When she's forty."

They shared a smiled and looked down at their children that were happily clueless about their whole conversation. Sam looked back up at Jax. "We have to go to Ope and Lyla's." she said grimly.

Jax just nodded and looked down at his feet. After a few seconds he met her eyes again. "I need you there."

"And I will be," she said reaching out squeezing his hand. She looked down at Thomas who had finished his bottle. "Maybe Neeta can come watch the kids."

"Let's take them. We should show support as a family."

Sam nodded. "Also, I don't think today is the day to tell people about this one," she said placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

"You're right," he said leaning over and kissing her. "But just know that I am happy about it." He took Thomas back. "Now are you two hungry or what?" he asked leading Abel out of the room.

Sam stared at the ceiling and sighed. _Please give me strength to get through this day._

The moment they entered the house, Lyla had wrapped Sam up in a tight hug. The blond woman had a tear stained face as anyone would expect. Jax slipped Thomas's baby carrier out of Sam's hand as the blond hugged his wife.

"Here baby," Gemma said walking over and taking the carrier from her son.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," Lyla asked Sam who nodded so the blond pulled her off to her and Opie's bedroom.

After closing the door, Lyla sat on the end of the bed. Sam looked around the room. Opie was everywhere in there. Sighing, she sat down next to Lyla but waited for the blond to start talking.

"I'm pregnant,"

Sam's eyes shot to meet Lyla's. "What?"

"I found out last week. I hadn't even told Ope yet. And now it's too late. Now he's…" Lyla couldn't get the words out and started crying.

Sam wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's okay."

"How am I supposed to take care of three kids let alone a forth one?"

Sam pulled back and looked Lyla in the eye. "I'm going to tell you the same thing Gemma told me when I thought that I was going to be doing it on my own. You are not alone in this. We are all your family. Anything and everything you need, we are here for you. Call me. I don't care if it's 2 A.M. I will hop in the car and be here in ten minutes."

Lyla nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you Sam."

Sam just rubbed Lyla's shoulder before getting up and pulling Lyla up with her. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

As the two women rejoined the group in the main part of the house, Jax looked over at her from where he was sitting holding the baby. She gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to her friend.

"If everyone could quiet down for a second," Lyla started. She looked back at Sam who nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Lyla's arm. Lyla turned back to the crowd. "I'm pregnant."

Sam and Jax locked eyes.

Later that day Sam took Thomas with her to the hospital to visit Juice. She knocked when she entered and walked in to find him sitting up in bed watching TV.

"How are you feeling?" she asked placing Thomas's baby carrier in a chair and taking him out.

"Like I was shot," he said smiling.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed.

"Can I hold him?" Juice asked.

"Of course," Sam said passing him the baby.

"Hey little Teller," he said softly smiling at Thomas.

"Juice," Sam started but stopping because tears came to her eyes. Over the past year, she and Juice had become extremely close. She viewed him as a big brother.

"It's okay," he said touching her arm.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. Especially after Ope."

"I know," Juice said glumly.

"I don't know what we would do without uncle Juice too," she said placing a hand on her son's head.

Juice smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"When do you get out of here?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"A couple of day. They want to keep me for observation because of where the bullet entered."

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the hospital. Lights were flashing and the sirens wailed. The commotion woke Thomas and he began crying adding to the noise.

The door to Juice's room opened and a red headed woman walked in. "My name is Margaret Murphy. I'm an administrator here at the hospital. I saw you come in with the baby and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"We're fine, but what's going on?" Sam asked trying to calm Thomas.

"Someone came into the hospital with a gun. The receptionist was shot and apparently they are on a rampage.

"They?" Sam asked.

"A group of guys in dark clothing and masks. It's like they're looking for something."

"They are," juice said from his bed. "Me."

Sam spun around and looked at him confused.

"It has to be the guys that attacked us at Gemma's. We got some of their guys and now they are looking to finish what they started."

"Then we need to get you out of here," Sam said.

"I can't leave," Juice said pointing at all the cords and wires hooked from his IV pole. "Take the baby and get out of here."

Sam turned to Margaret. "Is there a secure place in this hospital we can move him to?"

"We can move him to my office. The door is reinforced due to the confidentially of the information in there and it locks."

"Then let's go," Sam said handing the baby to Margaret and then rushing over to help Juice out of bed.

Slowly they all made their way down the deserted hallways. The whole place was like a ghost town.

"It's just a few more feet away," Margaret said pointing to a door ahead on the left.

Sam's cell rang in her pocket. "Damn it," she said as the ring echoed off the empty walls. Grabbing her cell she saw Jax's number. "Hey baby," she answered flipping it open.

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing her voice.

"Someone is shooting up the hospital. Sounds like it could be the guys that attacked us at Gemma's based on the description."

"Shit," she heard him yell and then tell everyone what was happening. "Where are you?" he asked returning to her.

The stepped into Margaret's office and locked the door. "We just moved juice, Thomas and I to an office with a reinforced door by juice's room."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Be safe Jax."

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do the men that threatened my family."

Gunshots rang down the hallway.

"Jax, they are getting closer" she whispered into the phone.

As if in slow motion, they refugees all watched as the door handle turned slightly.


	19. Too Much Drama For One Mama

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delays. My life has been crazy busy recently. Hopefully I can get these chapters out quicker. As always please leave me a review so I know your thoughts/predictions/etc. ~ Savy**

The lock engaged and the handle stopped turning. Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. The roar of motorcycles informed them all that the guys had arrived. Sam handed Thomas to Margaret and went to the window. She could see Jax and the guys getting off their bikes and heading towards the entrance. Sam beat against the window getting Chibbs's attention.

"Jackie Boy, Sam is over here."

Jax appeared from around the side of the building and ran up to the window. "Are you okay?" he called through the window.

"Fine, we're all okay."

"Grab that chair and break the window," he said pointing at the chair behind her.

Doing as she was told she motioned for Margaret to shield Thomas from flying glass. After she smashed the glass, Jax pulled her through the window before Margaret handed her the baby.

"Chibbs get them to a safe place. I have to give a message to the men who threatened my family."

Sam wasn't okay with the violent look in Jax's eyes but she knew her husband and his lifestyle and she knew there was nothing that she could do or say to stop him from getting his revenge.

The rest of the Sons disappeared inside and a few moments later there were gunshots. Sam's heart lept to her chest and remained there until she saw the guys walk back out safely.

"It's over now," Jax said wrapping her and Thomas in his arms.

"You guys need to go," Sam said. "The cops will be here any minute."

"We can't run from a shooting," Tig said. "That'll make us look more guilty."

Police cars schreached to a stop and officers got out and ran up to the group. The guys ran the officers through the whole thing and were told they needed to go downtown to give their statement. Unser would inevitably find a way to get this written off as self-defense.

Sam took Thomas and went to the clubhouse to wait for their release.

Several hours later the guys pulled up to the clubhouse and came inside to find a party in full swing.

"What, we don't even get invited to our own parties anymore?' Clay asked going straight for a beer.

Gemma walked up to the group. "Hey baby," she said kissing Jax and then looking at the rest of the guys. "Are we whole?'

"Yeah, we're whole," Jax said looking around. "Where's my wife?"

"She fell asleep in your dorm room so I took Thomas home to Neeta and Abel."

"Thanks mom," Jax said and made his way to the back. Opening the door to the dorm room he found Sam fast asleep cured up on his bed with a blanket draped over her. Smiling, he removed his cut and knife and crawled on the bed beside her. Reflexively she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest without even waking up.

"That tired huh," he said jokingly.

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. "I have had too many close calls in a 24 hour window. I think I earned it to snuggle up to my man, the protector, and just relax."

"Oh I'm not complaining. But there is a party going on out there you know."

Sam wiped her eyes. "Gemma will kill us if we don't at least make an appearance, huh?"

"Oh yeah, but I think we can take on my mother." Jax said smiling down at her.

Sam signed and sat up on the bed. "These things always suck a little more when I cant drink," Sam said subconsciously placing her hand on her stomach.

"don't worry, ill have one for you," Jax teased.

"Oh, my hero," Sam said laughing before her face turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, she shot off the bed and ran into the bathroom where Jax could hear her puking. Following her, he gathered her hair and held it out of the way. "You didn't have it this bad with Thomas," he remarked.

"I know. I think this one is going to be a girl," she said flushing the toilet and leaning against the wall.

"You sure you don't want to find out?"

"Nope. I liked the surprise with Thomas."

"With three kids, we are going to need a bigger place Jax."

"I know," he said seriously. "I've been working some things out."

Sam grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Legal things?' she aske seriously.

Jax laughed. "Yes ma'am, legal things. Come on let's go show face at this party so I can take my wife home to our 2.5 kids."

"Sounds great," she said letting him help her off the floor.

As with any SAMCRO party, all of the guys were otherwise engaged with croweaters and so Jax and Sam were talking with Clay and Gemma for a long while.

"You're not drinking sweetheart?" Gemma asked noticing the water in Sam's hand.

Jax and Sam exchanged a look but before she had to answer Clay spoke. "She was almost murdered today, maybe beer wasn't what she wanted."

"Nonsense, Tig grab Sam a beer," Gemma instructed.

"Gemma, I'm okay really."

"Someone gets you a beer and you don't drink it could be seen at disrespectful," Gemma challenged.

"I can't drink it," Sam admitted.

Gemma's face exploded in happiness. "Oh my god!" she screamed and wrapped both Sam and Jax in a tight hug.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?' Clay asked confused.

"Sam's pregnant," Jax said.

"My son," clay said smiling. "A father again."

"Did I just hear that right?" Tig asked getting the attention of a few more in the room.

Sam and Jax shared another look before Sam laughed and spoke up. "That's right people, I'm pregnant. Looks like Teller #3 is coming sooner than we thought."

The room erupted in cheers and hugs.

Sam's phone beeped in her pocket and she pulled it out to see she had a text from an unknown number. **So you're pregnant. Hope you make it to your due date.** Sam showed the text to Jax who showed it to Clay.

Suddenly gunfire could be heard in the parking lot. The guys ran out to find guys in black hoodies peeling away but not before they hit a gas drum and it exploded knocking everyone to their feet.

Another text came in. **Next time won't be a warning. Watch your back bitch.**


	20. Revalations

Jax was by Sam's side in an instant. "You okay?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Fine," she said taking his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked standing beside Sam.

Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket to show the guys the second text she had received. "Guys, you are going to want to see this."

Jax took her phone, reading the message before passing it to Clay. Clay looked up at her. "Every member to the table now. Sam you have to tell us who this could possibly be because obviously this has something to do with you."

Sam just nodded and looked at Gemma who just stared at her confused while all of the men walked into the clubhouse. Jax grabbed her hand and led her to the table. The table was full tonight so all the chairs were taken so Jax pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Once the door was closed, Clay addressed the group. "Sam do you have any possible idea of who could be behind all of these attacks?"

"No, I honestly have no idea. Contrary to popular belief, I don't have a lot of enemies," Sam said.

"No jealous ex-boyfriends?" Jax asked more joking but he saw the look on her face change as she remembered something. "Seriously?" he asked, his voice filled with dread. "Please don't tell me that the person behind all of this is your vengeful ex-boyfriend."

"No,' Sam said quickly but her face was full of reflection on the past. "But there is someone who could do something like this."

"Who is it?" Clay pressed.

"When I was 15, my mom was married to a man named John. They were only married for about six months because he turned out to be an abusive asshole who particularly liked the look of bruises on my mom's face so she left him. John had a son a few years older than me. He became mildly obsessed with me in a completely creepy way. He used to peek into my bedroom, touch me making me feel uncomfortable and once I even found a camera in the bathroom that we shared. Basically the guy gave me the creeps. I told him to leave me alone but he did whatever he wanted. Based on who he was then and who is father was, it wouldn't surprise me that he would have escalated to something like this."

"What was his name?' Jax asked. Sometime during her story Jax had placed a protective hand on her hip. This guy had harassed his woman.

"Jack. Jack Taylor," she answered.

"Let's find out everything we can on this Jack Taylor person," Clay said taking charge. "Someone take Juice his computer to his new hospital room. He is our best web researcher and I am sure he is dying for something to do. Meanwhile, Sam try to think of anything else you can tell about this guy so we can get a better idea on who we are dealing with here."

"Maybe Unser can get a reverse trace lookup to get the number that the text to Sam came from," Happy suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt," Clay said nodding. He raised the gavel and was about to close the meeting when Sam spoke up.

"Wait," she interrupted. "If this guy is really after me and he has already attacked places I have been three times in the past 2 days, killing one brother and seriously injuring another, then I don't want to be anywhere near our children," she said turning to Jax. "I can't keep putting them in danger."

Jax nodded. "I'm staying with you until we get this son of a bitch," he said.

"Gemma can take the kids to the cabin just in case this guy tries to make a move against your kids in order to hurt you." Sam nodded. "And you and Jax will stay here. It's protected and at least one other member will be here at all times." He brought the gavel down.

Everyone returned to the main room and Clay explained to Gemma what was going on. She left to get the kids but promised to stop by the clubhouse on the way out of town so that Jax and Sam could see them before they left.

The police had come and they got Unser looking into tracing the number but he didn't sound hopeful in the least.

Gemma pulled up and Abel came running up to Sam as Gemma got Thomas out of his baby seat. "Mommy," Abel yelled running into her open arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too bud," she said hugging him tightly. Jax had walked over and put his hand on his son's head.

"Daddy, what is going on?" Abel asked confused.

"I thought you'd want to tell him," Gemma said walking up and handing Thomas to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said. "Abel let's take a seat for a second," she said as they all sat at the picnic table. Abel looked at her eagerly waiting her explanation. "Buddy, do you remember yesterday at grandma's when those bad men showed up and uncle Juice and uncle Opie got hurt?"

Abel got a heartbroken look on his face. "When uncle Opie died?"

"Yes. And yesterday when Thomas and I went to visit uncle Juice in the hospital, those bad men came again and almost hurt your little brother." Abel looked at Thomas and then back at her. "Now those bad men are mad at me and I don't want you or your brother to get hurt so you are going to go with Grandma up to the cabin in the woods so that you don't get hurt."

"But I want to stay here with you. What if you get hurt?"

"I'm going to be here to protect mommy," Jax said. "I'm going to make sure no bad men every hurt her, okay?"

"Okay," he said nodding. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, you are going to have so much fun at the cabin. You can run outside and swing on the tire swing and eat all of the snacks. It's going to be great," Sam said trying to reinforce the positive. "Now give me a hug so you guys can head up there."

Abel hugged Sam and then Jax. "You promise you will protect mommy?" he asked Jax.

"I promise, cross my heart," Jax said looking at Sam.

Gemma took Thomas and then grabbed Abel's hand leading him back to her car. Sam watched on sadly and Jax wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him.

"We have to catch this son of a bitch, Jax," she said to him.

"I know Darlin'."

Clubhouse (The Next Morning)

Sam woke up alone in the dorm room. Jax must have woken up and left the room already. She must have been in a really deep sleep because she normally feels him get him and leave but not last night. After showering and putting on fresh clothes that Gemma had brought her when picking up the boys, she threw on her normal makeup and headed out to the main room.

Jax was sitting at a table with Clay, Tig and Chibbs.

"Coffee Sam?" Bobby asked from behind the bar counter. The other men were alerted to her presence and called her over.

"Yes please, thanks Bobby," she said taking the cup he held out to her and walked over to the table. "Anything?" she asked leaning against Jax as he wrapped his arm around her hips.

"Not really," Clay answered. "Unser couldn't pull a number off that text so that's a dead end."

"So basically we have to wait until he strikes again?" Sam asked grudgingly.

"Basically," Jax said sullenly.

"No offense lass," Chibbs said. "But your step-brother is an asshole." Sam could only laugh.

"Wait, the number is untraceable but that doesn't necessarily mean I can't text it back right?" she asked getting an idea. She pulled out her phone and composed a reply. **What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?**

A reply came in almost instantly. **You know why. You know what you did. You ruined my life and now I will ruin yours.**

Sam was confused. How could she possibly have ruined his life? **I don't know what you mean? Can we meet and talk. I want to understand.**

Several minutes passed before a reply came in. **400 N Racine. 8PM tonight. Come alone.**

Sam showed the men the exchange she had just had. "Not a chance in hell," Jax said angrily.

"Jax I have to," Sam said.

"Did you lose your mind? We just sent our kids away so that they would be safe and now you want to walk into a highly dangerous situation? I don't think so."

"It could be the only way to get the answers we need," she pleaded.

"And what if something happens to you. I just looked my son in the eye and told him that I was going to protect his mom."

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that. I'll tell you what, if you do go you sure as hell aren't going alone."

"Fine, come with me then," she conceded.

Jax just looked at her for a few minutes before sighing. "I don't like this."

"Okay we need to plan this carefully," Clay said. "Get everyone here now."

400 N Racine 8PM Sharp

Sam walked into the empty warehouse to find that it was abandoned long ago and not a soul in sight. Jax was right behind her. The other guys were stationed outside in different places. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?'

No answer. "I don't get it," she said turning to Jax just as her phone went off. **I figured you wouldn't come alone. I counted on it. All of the sons in one place unprotected.**

Sam showed Jax the text and he ran out of the warehouse screaming for them all to get lost before something blows.

As soon as Jax was out of the warehouse the door slammed shut. "Jax?' Sam asked. It was pitch black in the warehouse.

Suddenly a bright flood light switched on and filled the room. Sam shielded her eyes and looked at the figure by the door. She could hear Jax beating on the door from the other side. "Hello Samantha."

"Alveraz?" Sam asked confused. "What are you doing here? Did Clay call you?"

He sneered. "Not Clay. Jack. How do you think he knew where you were? How do you think he got your phone number?"

Sam glared at him. "You."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time! ~ Savy**


	21. Why Does It Always End In Bullets

"What the hell Alvaraz?" Sam yelled.

"It's about business lady. Jack handles some of our business up north. I heard he was looking for some girl that ruined his life. Small world when I found out that that girl was you. He was pretty interested to learn that I was your dad."

"Let's get one thing crystal clear," Sam yelled. "You might be my biological father but you sure as hell are not my dad."

"Titles. Guess what, I don't care. You think I wanted to go to those stupid coffee meetings you set up. Hell no. I went for the details, for information. I make you trust me and you give me information on you and the SONS. That's what this is."

"That's all this was to you? A means of information?" Sam was beyond furious. She had let this man hold her kids for crying out loud.

"That's it," Alvaraz said walking over pointing his gun at her. He tossed her some rope. "Tie your hands."

"Why?" Sam asked trying to stall. Surely the SONS were working out some kind of plan.

"Just do it," he said putting his gun in her face. "Or Jax Teller is gonna have to learn to raise two kids by himself."

Sam took the rope and tied her wrists together. She manipulated her hands so that while the binding looked tight, when she put her wrists side by side like normal, there was a bit of slack in the bindings.

"Now let's go."

"This place is surrounded by Sons. How do you think you are getting out of this? As soon as Jax figures out you are taking me, you're a dead man. Hell, I might even ask to shoot you myself." Sam spit at his feet.

Alvaraz hit her across the face with his gun, cutting her cheek open. "Listen here you little bitch, you better shut your mouth and do as your told."

Sam could taste blood in her mouth.

A door to the office in the warehouse opened and in walked Jack. He was naturally older than she remembered him but somehow still looked like the awkward teenager she had known.

"What are you doing here," Alvaraz asked.

"I had to make sure you followed through. I didn't know if you were gonna suddenly grow a paternal backbone or something and screw everything up." He walked up to Sam and hugged her, inhaling deeply like a total creep. "Hi Sam. Did you miss me?' he asked menacingly.

"Not a day in my life," she answered coldly.

"Awe, why you gotta lie baby? I know you did. You can't replace what we had together," he said stroking her cheek.

Sam turned and tried to bite his hand but he moved too quickly. "So vicious, luckily I like that," he said turning back to Alvaraz. "And the Sons?"

"They're all outside."

Jack looked down and noticed the ring on Sam's hand. He lifted her hand up. "What the hell is this?" He turned to Alvaraz again. "You didn't mention she was married."

"To a Son," the older man answered. "The VP actually."

"To a real man," Sam added furiously.

"We'll see about that," he said smirking. Gunfire started up outside and Sam looked around nervously. "Looks like those kids of yours are gonna be orphans."

"You can walk away," Sam pleaded, completely losing her edge by not knowing if the guys were okay outside. "Walk away and nobody else has to get hurt."

"That's not going to happen," Jack said. "I came here for a reason. You ruined my life," he said getting in her face.

"How the hell did I ruin your life?"

"After you told your mother all those lies about me, what was the phrase, 'being inappropriate towards you'? Well my father sent me to all sorts of reform camps for perverts. I didn't belong there Sam. Those places are for creeps not for people like us. People who have feelings for each other." He put a hand on her cheek again.

Sam bit at him again and he moved quickly away. "I never had feelings for you Jack," she screamed. "I was just a kid and you took advantage of me. You did horrible things that were disgusting to me."

Jack punched her across the face and she hit the floor. "Stop lying," he yelled.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse burst open as someone shot the locks. Many of the Sons filtered in, guns drawn. Jack grabbed Sam and used her as a shield, his gun to her temple.

Sam's eyes skimmed every face but she had yet to see the one she was searching for.

As if on cue, Jax walked into the warehouse and Sam noticed he was limping slightly. "Get the hell away from my wife," he said in his calm but murderous tone he was so good at.

"Not a chance in hell," Jack answered. He had his free hand around her neck.

Sam brought her elbow up and slammed it into Jack's nose before bringing her arms down against his gun arm causing him to drop the gun. She dove for it and he dove on top of her starting to choke her out.

A gunshot rang out and everyone froze. As if in slow motion, Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped over to the side.

Alvaraz turned his gun to Jax who was the one to fire the shot. "I've waited a long time for this," he said and another shot rang out but it hadn't come from his gun. Alvaraz turned back around to where Sam was standing behind him, Jack's gun raised in her hand. He fell to the floor and Sam walked over and kicked his gun away from him so he couldn't reach it. "I'll see you in Hell," she said and again fired this time hitting him in the heart. Alvaraz's eyes closed.

Sam came back to reality of the situation and dropped the gun on the floor. Jax walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug before checking her over for serious injuries. She had plently of cuts and bruises but he wanted to her to go to the hospital just to make sure everything was okay with the baby.

After the police showed up and everyone had given their statements, Jax went to the hospital with Sam. After lots of waiting they found out everything was okay with baby Teller and Sam asked Jax to take her home. That's when Jax had to break the news that they had lost another Son brother that night.

 **A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be one more chapter that will be flash forward that will show where everyone else is in their lives about a year later and will reveal who the other dead Son is. I would love to hear guesses! As always please drop me a REVIEW but also if you have any requests or recommendations on what I should write next, PLEASE PM them to me! I am always looking for that next story. Until next time! ~ Savy**


	22. Finale

**One Year Later**

Jax had made his rounds at the cemetery. He had visited his father's grave, his little brother's and now he had made his way to Opie's. He sat in front of the headstone and just talked like he had done hundreds of times before this.

"I miss you brother. Things don't seem right without you. Today is a family event. Gemma is throwing a birthday party for Abel and the whole family is going. Lyla will be there with your kids. Little Opie is getting so big man. You'd be proud of the way she's raising those kids. Her and Sam still go out for margarita Monday every week." Jax looked over to where his wife and two youngest children were sitting in front of another tombstone. "I'm happy man. I'm really happy. I have an amazing wife and three beautiful kids. I have a daughter man. Which means I figure I got about fifteen or so more years before I go to prison for murdering her boyfriend that secretly reminds me of us when we were younger." Jax smirked. "I'm sure you know that Clay passed a few months ago. Cancer. He's probably up there causing all sorts of shit like trying to start a 'Angels of Anarchy' club or some shit like that."

"Daddy?" Abel interrupted from beside Jax. "Is uncle Opie in heaven?"

"Yeah buddy," Jax answered. "He's in heaven."

"Can he hear you?"

"I like to think so," Jax said patting his sons head. He turned back forwards. "It's been one hell of a ride brother," he said standing and kissing he headstone before turning to find his wife.

Meanwhile Sam had been sitting in front of another headstone with Thomas and her daughter. Like Jax, she often came here to talk.

"Hey Juice," Sam began. "It's been one hell of a year huh? When Jax told me that you had checked yourself out of the hospital and come to the warehouse I didn't want to believe it. I was convinced you were still at St. Thomas, safe in bed. Safe has never really been any of our strong suit, I guess." One thing about motherhood, it made Sam emotional. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do without uncle Juice here to 'big-brother' me. Who is gonna keep me from making stupid mistakes when Jax pisses me off? Who is going to be godfather to this little angel," she said looking at her daughter. "You really left at an unfortunate time for me Juan Carlos Ortiz," Sam says pretending to be upset that his death had somehow interrupted her busy schedule. "I forgive you," she said smiling. "You can just buy me a shot when I get there."

"Dada," Thomas said and Sam turned to see Jax walking up behind her with Abel.

"Ready to go?" Jax asked leaning over and kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Yeah," she said handing the baby over to him.

"Hello Carla," he said sweetly to his daughter.

Sam stood and brushed off her shorts before turning back to Juice's headstone. "Bye Juan Carlos," she said with a smile before turning to her family and they all walked away.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took this journey with us for 22 chapters! It's been a hell of a ride. As always PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought. If you have any suggestions/requests on stories you would like to see me write, please PM them to me. Until next story. ~ Savy**


End file.
